Celos y envidias
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Shun está enamorado, pero su declaración no ira a buen puerto... por suerte habrá quien lo ayude por lo menos a no sentirse tan miserable.
1. Capítulo 01

Celos y envidias.

**Resumen: **Shun está enamorado, pero su declaración no ira a buen puerto... por suerte habrá quien lo ayude por lo menos a no sentirse tan miserable.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun-Milo.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia: **Lemon-Mpreg.

**Notas: **Bien, primera parte de una serie un poquito larga de fics. Esta primera parte cuenta con diez capítulos, y la siguiente aún no tiene tope. ¿Por qué razón la corte?... Por el simple hecho de crear expectativa. Ya lo entenderán.

**Fecha: **10/12/2009 - 7/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 01.**

Fue más que una declaración frustrada, no... En realidad, lo frustrante fue la respuesta a su declaración.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?... ¿De verdad crees que voy a retribuir tus palabras de amor, como si fuera una colegiala encantada por tus ojos grandes y tu cabello rizado?.

Retrocedió al oír el tono desdeñoso, reconociendo en las facciones duras, las muecas de burla y el asco que Kanon sentía luego de oír lo que él tenia para decirle acerca de sus sentimientos.

No mediaron más palabras, tan solo una semi sonrisa de parte de cada uno; Shun 'sonreía' con tristeza ocultando el verdadero dolor que tenia, mientras Kanon, exhibía su mueca de superioridad en cada una de las comisuras de sus labios. Solo quedaba que cada uno diera la vuelta y retomara su propio camino.

Y así lo hizo Shun.

Extrañamente, no tenía ganas de derramar una lágrima, y él mismo hubiera jurado que lloraría desconsoladamente en una situación así. Después de todo, aquel al que se había declarado con tanto temor, y a pesar de su innata timidez, lo había rechazado de manera cruel y despiadada. Pero a pesar de ello, él solo sentía un profundo vacío en su pecho, quizás, después si lloraría, una vez estuviera solo en su cuarto. Y era mejor así, ya bastante débil lo creían, para que el Santuario entero lo viera llorar.

No sabia desde hace cuanto tiempo llevaba esa 'pasión' por el santo de géminis, a pesar de que sabia que él causaba cierta repelencia aquel hombre recio; pero algo en su carácter, en su esencia natural... lo atraía de manera increíble. Aun así, eran muy pocas las posibilidades de ser retribuido por Kanon; sin embargo había sido muy suicida, tanto como para plantarse delante de él, y literalmente, gritarle su amor.

—¡Y no funcionó! —Shun se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo como lentamente le faltaba el aire.

Si bien, era comprensible que alguien como Kanon, quien siempre renegó de la forma de ser de Shun, reaccionara así ante sus palabras de romance adolescente. Por que... ¿Quién querría salir con él? Si era lo más parecido a una pequeña damita, sin ser mujer. Comparado con los demás Santos, a cualquiera le avergonzaría salir con él.

—Estoy perdido —Volvió a suspirar hasta que una voz lo hizo voltear.

—Pensé que ustedes ya conocían bien el santuario... ¿Cómo puedes estar perdido?

A pesar de su honda tristeza, y gracias a la actitud jovial y picara mirada de Milo, Shun le dedico una sonrisa verdaderamente amplia.

—No, no me refería a eso. —Shun negó suavemente.

Milo sonrió ensanchando una mueca en sus labios.

—Ah, tu intentabas decir que eras un caso perdido... ¿No?

Shun solo asintió, suspirando mientras se entretenía en ver sus pies. Milo, como todo escorpiano, era alguien capaz de ver a través de él con tanta facilidad, que asustaba a Andrómeda.

—Sí, eso mismo...

—No, yo creo que exageras. Además de que eres injusto contigo mismo; solo piénsalo de este modo, entre nosotros claro esta: Seiya está peor que tú, ¡En cualquier sentido!

Shun no pudor evitar reír, asiendo la mano morena que lo ayudaría a subir aquella vieja construcción en ruinas. No podía evitar pensar que el santo del escorpión tenía razón al pensar eso de Seiya, pero el caso del Pegaso era infinitamente diferente al suyo.

Estiro sus piernas hasta dejarlas caer al borde del friso, o de lo poco que quedaba de este, donde milo con su túnica blanca hacia juego con las columnas de estilo corintio, sentado a su lado.

Shun se sentía incomodo y liberado al mismo tiempo. Jamás hubiera pensado que en tan pocos minutos de charla, pudiera compartir con alguien mas sus sentimientos y dolores, pero Milo le había trasmitido tanta paz que no pudo hacer más que hablar incesantemente por un rato largo.

—No deberías estar así, no por él... Kanon podrá ser fuerte y un guerrero excepcional, pero definitivamente, no es alguien capaz de apreciar tu amor... así como el de nadie.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Además, no logro entenderte; Kanon siempre fue alguien que te menospreció, humillo, y hasta te rebajo... y aun así lo amas, ¿Qué eres masoquista?

—No, nada de eso. Quizás y ni yo mismo sepa el por que de este amor, pero sé que estoy enamorado de él y eso me basta a mí.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—A pesar de todo.

Milo dejo que esa frase rondara por su cabeza unos pocos instantes, por que dándola vuelta seguía siendo para él irrazonable. Y él era alguien que entendía muy bien al amor, y al deseo irrefrenable... aunque quizás solo era el hecho de saber que era de Kanon de quien estaban hablando, lo que bastaba para creer que Andrómeda estaba completamente loco de remate.

—Solo ansiaba que él me quisiera, así como lo yo quiero a él, nada más.

—Lamento no tener palabras de aliento pequeño, pero Kanon es una basura; será lo mejor para ti, buscar a alguien mejor. ¡Yo no le confiaría mi corazón a ese hombre!

Shun miro detenidamente los ojos azules del escorpión, no debía adivinar que milo no tenía una buena impresión de Kanon.

—Sí, creo que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Pero yo lo amo.

—"Dicen que el amor es ciego, y la locura lo acompaña." —Milo medito unos minutos.

No importaba cuanto amor dijera profesar el joven santo, de seguro este era su primer enamoramiento, si conseguía alguien mejor que Kanon, y eso no era nada difícil de lograr, Shun lo olvidaría pronto.

—Tengo una idea, vamos. —Milo salto como si solo lo separaran unos centímetros del suelo.

—¿Y… a dónde?

—Primero a mi casa, necesito cambiarme; luego... veremos.

Shun frunció el entrecejo, pero tomo la mano que milo le ofrecía para ayudarlo a bajar. No tenia razón ni necesidad de seguirlo, pero la actitud y la forma en que lo trataba el Escorpión generaban en él tanta confianza que ele era imposible decirle que no a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Casi...

**2**

—Esto no va a servirme, milo... estoy seguro. —Shun estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. De más estaba decirse que jamás había entrado a un bar donde la exclusividad la tenían los hombres.

—Confía en mí, luego de un par de estos, veras adonis por todas partes

Shun elevo una ceja, él sabia beber, y de vez en cuando podía decirse que era bueno a la hora de tomarse unas cervezas o un par de copas de vino... pero lo que Milo le ofrecía en aquel vaso pequeño, lleno de liquido trasparente y olor penetrante era una bebida blanca, y su estomago estaba vacío... de seguro eso no le caería bien.

—Anda, anímate. ¡Salud!

Chocaron sus vasos con un sonido casi ahogado, derramando algo de líquido en sus dedos, antes de dejar que el calor casi ardiente bajara por sus gargantas.

Apenas una hora mas tarde, intentaba respirar a duras penas, atrapado entre la pared de aquel bar, y el cuerpo urgente de un hombre al cual no sabía si le había preguntado su nombre o no, el tema es que no lo recordaba. Trato de que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero no podía moverse... al final tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de Santo para poder librarse de él.

—Lo siento, ya debo irme.

No dio excusas, ni espero a oír las frases insinuantes que aquel sujeto le dedicaba para convencerlo de que se quedara con él, tan solo quería encontrar a Milo para poder salir de allí.

—¿Ya tan rápido quieres irte?... pensé que al menos te entretendrías un tiempo largo. —El Escorpión sonrió, apenas viendo a Shun de reojo mientras su acompañante le dejara verlo.

—Si no vienes no hay problema, me voy solo. —Intentaba que sonara como una amenaza, pero la verdad era que no recordaba por que camino lo había traído Milo, mucho menos estaba en condiciones de encontrarlo ahora que estaba completamente ebrio.

—Ya, tranquilízate, voy contigo. ¡Adiós precioso! —Con un sonoro beso húmedo se despidió del joven que se negaba a soltar su cuello a como diera lugar. —Luego nos vemos, Theo.

Shun se sintió mal luego de ver la mirada y el odio que aquel muchacho le dedicaba al verlo irse con milo.

—Creo que no fue buena idea que vinieras conmigo.

—No, si lo dices por Theo... a él no le importa. Suele prostituirse, aquí solo viene por clientes, aunque yo jamás le pagué cuando estuvimos juntos.

—Quizás, sea porque está enamorado de ti.

—¿Tú crees?... —Milo lo pensó unos instantes fugases. —Nah, solo es buen sexo, nada más.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, agradeciendo el aire fresco que los ayudaba a despertar algo de sus embotados sentidos.

Lo curioso es que ninguno de los dos supo muy bien a ciencia cierta como llegaron a la casa del Escorpión, pero una vez allí ya no tenían de que preocuparse. Milo comenzó a desvestirse sin encender ni siquiera una sola luz. Shun por su arte, decidió sentarse en el suelo a masajear sus adoloridos pies hasta que llegara la hora de retirarse a su propio cuarto.

—No entiendo tu apuro por regresar. ¿Qué, no había nada de tu agrado?

—¡Sinceramente, no! Y tú fuiste testigo de que si lo intente...

—Sí, eso no puedo negarlo. —Milo sonrió de lado. No había sido tan chocante la declaración de Shun acerca de su amor por Kanon, como verlo pasar de brazo en brazo, azuzado por su irresponsable consejo.

—Para mi no es lo mismo, besar a Kanon seria mas maravillosos y sublime, algo que no puedo comparar con cualquier otra experiencia.

Milo enmarco una ceja, ¿Era su borrachera o ese niño tendía a exagerar levemente las cosas?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Además, eso es lo que tú deseas que sea. Tal vez y besa igual a una babosa.

—¡Milo! No, sé muy bien que la primera vez que mis labios toquen los suyos me quedare a su lado para siempre.

El Santo de Oro suspiró, también debía ser producto del alcohol que habían ingerido en grandes cantidades, y en tan poco tiempo; por lo que Shun se había vuelto el sumun de lo cursi y empalagoso, porque si no, no tenía razón de ser.

—¡Exageras! Y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo.

Milo se acerco a Shun, arrodillándose a su lado antes de besarlo, tan desprevenidamente que Andrómeda en su confusión apenas atinó a no perder el equilibrio, que lo hubiese dejado en el suelo.

—Milo... —Susurró luego del beso, ahora sí... dejándose caer en frio piso de mármol.

—¡Nunca! Jamás en la vida, escuche que alguien se quejara de mi forma de besar, y besado a varios. ¡Júzgalos!

Shun parpadeo, aun estaba confundido por el actuar del Escorpión; además este no dejaba de mirarlo con esos profundos ojos azules, mientras se ubicaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Bueno... —Shun ladeo un poco su cabeza. —Sí, y a pesar de que estas ebrio, debo decir que no besas nada mal. Creo que yo puedo darte un siete para posicionarte en mi ranking.

—¿Un siete?... ¿Solo un mísero siete, es lo que obtengo? —Milo se sintió gravemente ofendido por tal puntaje. —¿Que tienes en la cabeza crio, solo aire?

Shun sintió ganas de reír, pero se abstuvo a duras penas, tratando de mantenerse serio.

—No, y si te bajé esos puntos fue porque, me besaste de forma sencillo, mansa.

Milo volvió a sonreír, reconociendo las intenciones del joven, que seguía fingiendo una seriedad que no poseía.

—¡Entonces, ese no valió!

Volvieron a besarse, lentamente... muy suavemente. Shun esa vez esperó el beso, entreabriendo sus labios a la expectativa de los de Milo.

Era extremadamente distinto a lo que había probado aquella noche en el bar, tantos desconocidos que no le habían despertado ni el mas mínimo interés; en cambio podía sentir la excitación que esos besos despertaba en él, la forma en que Milo lo besaba, tan sensualmente. Con una experiencia marcada, que tanto le gustaría tener a él.

Y aunque no era precisamente un neófito en esa materia, comparado con Milo, era aún muy novato. Aunque en su escasa experiencia, él podía reconocer muy bien las sensaciones placenteras; y una de esas era, la pasión que estaba desatando el Escorpiano con tan solo la caricia de sus labios.

—Ahora… ¿Estuve mejor?

—Digamos que te daría un nueve y medio. ¡Siempre contando que la perfección seria Kanon, claro está!

—Como molestas con eso, no permitiré que me compares con él. Mucho menos que digas que es perfecto.

Shun comenzó a reír, quizás era por el nerviosismo súbito que le dio al ver como Milo lo estaba desvistiendo, sorprendido del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Milo mordía la piel expuesta, besando allí donde mas rojo quedaba, con suavidad como parte de un juego que estremecía a Shun hasta la medula. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero el Santo de Andrómeda escapo antes de que pudiera llevarlo a su habitación, incitándolo a perseguirlo si lo quería atrapar.

—Me muero de ganas de saber que puntaje obtengo en tu ranking luego de que pruebes mi sexo. —El Escorpión susurro al oído de Shun, mientras lo rodeaba desde atrás con sus brazos.

Shun sintió mas que un ligero rubor subírsele al rostro, pero no era simple vergüenza, más bien era calor que emitía su cuerpo, y que amenazaba con quemarlo lentamente si él no... si Milo no...

**3**

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien... qué?

Milo giro sus ojos, ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado?

—¿Qué puntaje obtuve? —Dejó que sus labios dibujaran una mueca altiva, acercándose a Shun por sobre las almohadas.

—Ah, eso... —Shun se acomodó entre las sabanas, pensando en cómo le contestaría. —Bueno, en las dos primeras veces, creo que tu rendimiento fue de un nueve, luego y como se notó el cansancio general, creí que seria mejor ponerte un siete otra vez.

—Aja. ¿Y todo eso sería?

—Un promedio de ocho y medio... eso seria.

Shun sonrió con picardía, Milo había fruncido en entrecejo, procesando la información recibida.

—Ya veremos qué dices un día que no tenga tanto alcohol en la sangre...

—¿Qué, planeas repetir esto? —Shun se sentó en la cama de un salto.

—Claro, y hasta que no admitas que soy perfecto, incluso mas que Kanon, no voy a dejarte en paz.

La carcajada de Shun inundo la habitación. Se sentía muy cómodo allí con Milo, como si lo conociera de toda su vida, y este supiera todo acerca de él. Realmente estaba bien allí...

—Y solo por curiosidad. ¿Tú, que puntuación me darías?

—¡Ah, esa es una buena pregunta! —Milo lo pensó solo un segundo. —Por lo que pude notar, ya tenías experiencia.

Shun asintió sin pisca de vergüenza.

—Por eso, ni muestra de dolor hiciste, y eso que no fui precisamente delicado contigo.

—¿Eso te excita?

—No, pero me fascina, y… yo creo que te daré un diez rotundo.

Un beso húmedo acompaño su puntuación, sosteniendo el énfasis con el que ya lo había anunciado.

—Entonces, ¿Lo volvemos a repetir?

—Claro, pero sin alcohol antes.

Milo sonrió.

—Es una promesa.

Shun se giro en la cama, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, debía admitir que Milo tenía razón, quizás llegaría el día en que olvidaría a Kanon por alguien mas, pero por lo pronto su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a ese hombre díscolo y poderoso.

—Debo irme, Milo… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Saludó de manera alegre, alcanzando sus ropas desperdigadas en el suelo. Aun no amanecía en Grecia, y todavía debía asearse antes de irse a dormir; ¡Y rezar para que Ikki no estuviera esperándolo despierto aun!

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 02

Celos y envidias

**Notas: **Segundo capítulo, estaba segura de que lo había subido Beteado, pero parece que no, y mi Beta casi más me corta la cabeza al grito de: "¡No subas nada que este sin BETEAR!" ¡Subsanando ese error, aquí está la versión Marmolada!.

**Fecha: **7/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 02.**

Era imposible no cruzárselo, no verlo a cada paso que daba dentro del Santuario. Así como le sería imposible dejar de suspirar a escondidas por ese hombre, aquel que despertaba en él un amor tal… que no podía ni siquiera ponerle un nombre.

Sabía más que bien que algo cambiaría, Kanon lo había dejado muy en claro el día anterior. Pero eso no significaba que él perdiera las esperanzas de al menos recibir una sonrisa…

Pero sólo se engañaba a sí mismo… Eso ya lo sabía.

La hora de la comida en el gran comedor era el lugar para seguir viéndolo a una distancia segura, por lo menos sin quedar en demasiada evidencia, pues muchos Santos se encontraban allí al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días, Andrómeda.

El saludo, por demás efusivo de Milo, llamó en el acto la atención de aquellos más cercanos a Shun… entre ellos a Kanon.

—Buenos días, Milo…

El Santo de Géminis enmarcó una ceja, viendo con desagrado la interacción entre ambos, sin preocuparse por disimular el asco que le producía tanta sonrisita y modales afeminados.

Tenía sus ojos puestos sobre la figura alta y fornida del Santo del Escorpión, quien sin dejo de timidez, no dejaba de vociferar a los cuatro vientos, halagos dirigidos a Shun.

—Porque si te conozco…—. Se acercó al oído de Andrómeda con picardía, para susurrarle. —…y sé que te conozco muy bien—. Shun se sonrojó, sin saber para dónde esquivar su mirada. —Puedo afirmar que hoy estas más bello que nunca.

Milo no era de aquellas personas que dejaran algo al azar, por lo que a medida que enfatizaba cada una de sus palabras, no quitaba la vista de cada detalle en el rostro de Kanon… ¿Podía ser verdad?

—Exageras, sabes. De seguro derrochas galanterías como esas con cualquiera.

—¡Oh, me ofendes!—. Milo hizo como si estuviera muy herido debido a aquel comentario. —¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo simplemente 'gasto' mis galanterías en personas a las que de verdad quiero, y que por supuesto lo valen!.

Milo le guiñó un ojo, mientras su brazo cruzaba los hombros de Shun.

Un 'imbéciles' se dibujó en los labios de Kanon, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Milo, no de la manera en la que él lo veía. Esa mirada desafiante, osada… ¿Por qué tenía que importarle a Kanon lo que ellos estaban haciendo? Esa era una buena pregunta.

—¿Y bien?— Milo retomó el diálogo, luego de ver cómo Kanon elegía irse de allí a tener que soportar sus ojos fijos en él.

—¿Y bien… qué?.

Milo le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Cómo que, 'qué'? Hace una semana que dijimos de repetir lo de la última vez y aún no ha pasado nada. ¿Sabes algo de eso?.

Shun sintió de golpe su rostro arder. Era increíble lo descarado que podía llegar a ser Milo, ¿Cómo era posible que hablara sin ningún tipo de reparo acerca de eso?.

—Por favor, Milo.

—Oh vamos, Shun. Nadie además de nosotros sabe de qué estoy hablando. No seas tan exagerado—. Milo se llevó una manzana a la boca, saboreando el dulce de la fruta. —¿Y yo me preguntaba, me tendrás mucho tiempo más esperando?.

Shun lo vió con detenimiento; no conocía del todo a Milo, así que no podía seguir muy bien sus patrones de pensamiento, si es que los tenia. Y por más que no le gustara meterse en algún juego con el Escorpión, a él también le gustaba la idea de repetir la experiencia pasada.

—Lo siento—. Comenzó, sabiendo que no había muchas excusas válidas para decir. —Niisan suele ser muy… un poco sobreprotector a veces, y no le gustó que haya llegado a deshora la última vez.

Milo alzó una ceja de manera significativa.

—No puedo creerlo, había escuchado que el Fénix era muy sobreprotector, pero…

—No, Milo…—. Shun lo cortó serio —Si quieres estar bien conmigo, te recomiendo no meterte con _mi_ Niisan.

Shun fue rotundo en su declaración, frunciendo el entrecejo, en un inequívoco mensaje de que no hablara de más. Milo sonrió, al parecer lo de ser sobreprotector en ellos se llevaba en la sangre… y era recíproco.

—Está bien, no diré nada, porque lo que yo quiero es estar bien contigo.

—Bueno, aunque no te estoy prometiendo nada—. Shun se volvió a sonrojar de manera alarmante. —Pero, si consigo disuadir a mi hermano, esta noche nos veremos.

—Eso es más que esperanzador para mí. Recuerda que hace una semana que te espero.

—Qué exagerado eres.

El Santo de Andrómeda saludó cortésmente. Milo intentaba hacerle creer que sólo lo había esperado a él, claro y… ¡En exclusiva!.

Dudaba mucho de aquello, que Milo no hubiera salido en esos días sólo, por saber que quizás él iría a compartir unas horas de sexo. Y se le antojaba irreal que aquel Santo, conocido por su sex-appeal, entre otras cosas, no hubiera compartido su lecho en toda esa semana. Algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y quizás hasta le halagaba, si fuera a creerlo, claro estaba.

Tal vez, esas cosquillas al imaginarse a Milo sentado en su cama mirando la puerta, nada más que para verlo entrar a él, era simple egolatría de su parte. Y también estaba aquella curiosidad de saber cómo era que Milo se comportaba con otros amantes.

**2**

Sabía que no era del todo una buena idea, que todo lo que tenía para inventar ya lo había utilizado con anterioridad, en una u otra ocasión. Así que únicamente le quedaba _esa_ coartada, eso si su Niisan se la tragaba.

—Sólo es una salida, Niisan. Mañana en la mañana estaré aquí.

Los ojos de Ikki no perdían detalle del rostro de su pequeño hermano, como si esperara que una segunda intención apareciera en aquella sonrisa conocida tan bien por él.

—No me agrada que pases toda la noche fuera…

—Niisan, no estaré fuera, la fiesta es en un salón.

No bastó mucho más para que el Fénix diera su visto bueno, y le diera su permiso, no sin antes dictarle una enorme lista de aquello que no debía hacer fuera. Shun asintió a todo, sabia como convencerlo con su acto de niño bueno y obediente, además de inocente -que si lo era, pero…-, para que confiara ciegamente en él.

—Recuerda… ¡Nada de alcohol!

Fue la última regla, a la cual Andrómeda asintió seriamente. Había conseguido hacer su coartada lo suficientemente creíble, y era cuestión de arreglarse para que esta no se cayera.

No culpaba a Ikki por ser tan pesado al protegerlo, él mismo tenía la culpa de ello, al necesitar tanto su cercanía. No que la necesitara en realidad, pero le encantaba.

Ahora su preocupación era que si vestía como tenía planeado…

Entró en su habitación, había inventado una supuesta fiesta, el cumpleaños de uno de sus tantos amigos; y esta sería en un salón, por lo que debía arreglarse para no delatarse.

Buscó su traje negro, ese que había llevado contadas dos veces, y él recordaba apenas una; en la cena de fin de año. Y lo combinó con una camisa blanca de seda y su viejo y querido chaleco grís de lino. Pero zapatos que conjuntaran era todo lo que no tenía.

—Niisan… ¿Tienes zapatos para prestarme?.

—¿Negros?...— Preguntó viendo el saco que Shun traía en su mano.

—Sí… de ser posible.

—¿Cuánto calzas?.

—Creo que 42. Creo, aunque no estoy seguro.

Ikki quedó observando un rato a Shun como si no lo hubiera oído en lo absoluto. Además, eso era lo que él mismo calzaba. Acaso, ¿Shun estaba tan grande así?. Sí, aunque no lo hubiera notado antes; tal vez faltaba muy poco para que lo alcanzara en altura, aunque él siempre tendría una espalda más ancha.

Buscó entre sus cosas, sin dejar de pensar en que en poco tiempo Shun ya estaría demasiado grande para que lo cuidase.

—Estos te servirán—. Le entregó sus mejores zapatos sabiendo que los cuidaría bien.

—¡Gracias, Onii-chan!.

Se vió por última vez frente al espejo, realmente nervioso de saber que estaba muy arreglado.

—Vaya.

Esperaba que Milo no lo tomara a mal, o se asustara y saliera corriendo…él no estaba buscando nada serio con el Escorpión; además, aún estaba renuente a descartar a Kanon de su corazón y mente aun, no si al menos había alguna posibilidad, por pequeña que fuese.

Salió del Templo de Athena, pulcramente vestido, oliendo a Hugo XX, su fragancia favorita; cortando el aliento de cada persona que cruzaba en su camino, y llamando la atención de cada Santo al pasar por las casas Zodiacales.

—¡Que la misericordiosa Athena me ampare, esta noche muero de un infarto!.

Milo silbó al ver a Shun entrar en su casa. El Escorpión no estaba precisamente solo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que lo elogiara con exagerado ademan.

—Milo, Camus. Buenas noches.

—Andrómeda.

Camus saludó cortésmente, sin pasar por alto la ancha sonrisa que Milo le dedicaba al jóven Santo de Bronce.

—Dichosa será la persona que tenga la suerte de tener una cita contigo esta noche—. Milo sonrió, guiñándole un ojo divertido.

—No es una cita, sólo el cumpleaños de un amigo mío. Sólo que decidió festejarlo en el salón _Luxuri_.

Milo sonrió, recordando el salón, y más… el hotel que lo tenía.

—Entonces, que tengas una buena velada.

—Gracias, Milo, de seguro la tendré… Camus.

Ambos Santos Dorados lo saludaron con solo un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque Camus ya tenía el ceño fruncido, y no entendía por qué Milo parecía tan embelesado, interesado en seguir a Shun con su vista mientras se alejaba del templo… de seguro, y como solía ser el Escorpión, no tardaría mucho en saberlo directamente de sus propios labios.

**3**

Se quitó los zapatos como primer acto, al llegar a la habitación que había reservado esa mañana, apenas supo que Ikki le daría el ansiado permiso. La verdad era que le resultaron ser muy incomodos, pues al parecer calzaba un número más que el que le había pedido a su hermano; y los pies le estaban matando.

Esperaría allí hasta que Milo apareciera, sólo esperaba que Camus no lo entretuviera demasiado.

Se desperezó sobre la cama, era increíble pensar en lo que había logrado con un traje simple, un par de zapatos prestados y su adorado perfume… Hasta Camus había volteado a verlo, luego del comentario de Milo, aunque fuese para mirarlo de lado.

—¿Qué, hoy no hay precalentamiento? ¿Tan rápido ya pasamos a la cama?.

—¡Milo!.

Shun casi gritó al verse fuertemente rodeado por aquellos brazos, sin previo aviso. Increíble que lo hubiese alcanzado tan rápido, y que no lo hubiera oído entrar en ningún momento. Sus miradas se encontraron y Milo supo lo que los ojos verdes le preguntaban con insistencia.

—No hizo falta preguntar, salí del Santuario después de ti, y como caminas _tan_ lento, sólo tuve que seguirte.

Milo sonrió dejando que Shun se acomodara entre sus brazos, para estar ambos frente a frente.

—Estas del infarto, ya te lo había dicho—. Milo susurró contra su cuello, con todo el peso de su cuerpo tendido sobre Shun. —Y además, estas _así_… completamente expuesto. ¡Es mucho, hasta para mí!.

Las carcajadas que Shun dejó escapar de su boca, pronto se volvieron gemidos con la infalible ayuda de Milo, algo que difícilmente podría contener en su garganta. No hizo falta mediar una sola palabra, ambos sabían para que estaban allí, y sólo permanecieron tirados en la cama, abrazados y besándose sin reparos. Recorriendo con caricias aquello que les hubiera podido quedar pendiente la vez anterior, donde todo lo que les había importado había sido el _fin_ sin importarles el _cómo_.

Shun se dejó desvestir sin apuro alguno, disfrutando los besos y la humedad cálida de la lengua del Santo Dorado. Tenía ganas de sentirlo nuevamente dentro suyo, repetir la pasión y lo rudo del sexo de Milo.

Pero el Escorpión tenía otro plan para él en mente, sus caricias iban dirigidas a un placer más sensual que erótico; estaba dispuesto a llevarlo al límite antes de…

Iba a despertar el morbo de Andrómeda, desmoronando cualquier tabú que pudiera llegar a tener, y eso lo excitaba de una manera increíble.

Los gemidos pronto inundaron el lugar, entre jadeos y pedidos a media voz.

—Así que… ¿pudiste convencer a tu _Niisan_?—. Milo se pegó a su oído, dejando que su aliento estremeciera toda su piel.

—Si, por eso estoy aquí, ¿no?—. Shun suspiró contra la almohada, al sentir la nueva embestida de la boca de Milo contra su espalda, mordiéndola en toda su extensión.

Se sentía tan bien el peso de Milo sobre su espalda. Por más que quisiera que fuese Kanon el que le hiciera eso. El Escorpión no solo era muy bueno en la cama, sino que también podía estar con él sin tener que pensar en una relación excesivamente seria. En tan poco tiempo, se podía decir que se estaba ganando su confianza.

Quizás más adelante, aun pudiera compartir muchas más cosas, sin temor a exponerse; aunque luego de haberle contado lo de su amor no correspondido, ya no podía exponerse más ante él.

—¿Aún piensan en él?—. Milo preguntó, viéndolo demasiado callado luego de un tiempo que se habían dado un respiro.

Shun le devolvió la mirada, y luego de un tiempo le sonrió.

—En este momento no estaba pensando en él, pero sí; en general pienso siempre en él. Por mucho que me los repitas y yo lo intente, nunca dejaré de amarlo.

—Está bien. Pero mientras tú dices amarlo, mantienes relaciones conmigo, ¿eso no es traicionarlo?

Milo preguntó con seriedad, quizás él tampoco nunca se cansara de repetirle que alguien como Kanon no era exactamente lo que Shun necesitaba para comenzar a amar.

Shun se acomodó en la cama, no tenía que pensar en cómo le iba a contestar, él tenía la respuesta lista. Porque esa misma pregunta ya se la había hecho infinidad de veces.

—No traiciono a Kanon por acostarme contigo, o con cualquier otro; en todo caso la traición es a mí mismo: si yo elijo un atajo en vez de pelear por lo que realmente amo, soy yo quien se traiciona.

—¡Genial! Ahora resulta que soy un atajo—. Milo bufó ofendido, causando que Shun rompiera a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

Besó los labios apretados, casi obligando a Milo a recibir su boca.

—Está bien, te perdono. Si antes del próximo fin de semana nos volvemos a ver.

Shun lo miró entre confundido y divertido.

Milo le estaba pidiendo una nueva 'cita', y él estaba más que dispuesto a dársela.

**Continuará.**


	3. Capítulo 03

Celos y envidias.

**Notas:** Tercer capítulo de esta primera parte, terminada en un solo día, lo cual es raro, porque doy muchas vueltas para tipiar. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al hacerla. Y si no, no hay problema, no hay razón para que a todos nos guste lo mismo. ¿No?.

**Fecha: **14/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 03.**

El aire en el Santuario estaba cambiando lentamente, trayendo tanto buenas como malas noticias a su paso.

Aunque nadie lo supiera aun, y todos siguieran con sus vidas normalmente. Sahori, por ser quien era, debía velar por todos, y hacerle frente a esos cambios.

—Señorita, creo que esto es demasiado… rustico, para usted—. Fue el primer comentario, que Tatsumi vomito al ver las condiciones de aquella habitación.

Aunque eran pocas las veces en que el viejo mayordomo podía estar dentro del Santuario, a veces se las arreglaba para que la misma Sahori lo solicitara, como había sido esa mañana.

—Es una biblioteca antigua, Tatsumi… casi una reliquia—. Sahori suspiró con desgano, a pesar de todo aquel hombre aún seguía viéndola como a la nieta del hombre que fue su maestro; y no como lo que en verdad era: una Diosa.

—Además, de ser el lugar de preferencia de Zahira, una de las mejores sacerdotisas del Santuario, y a ella le gusta este desorden—. Acabó comentando con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba los lomos de los pocos libros que había en la biblioteca, pues en su mayoría, las informaciones estaban volcadas a largos pergaminos, apilados en los estantes superiores.

Tatsumi se limitó a esbozar una mueca de desdén, no respetaba a nadie más que su señora allí adentro, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no importaba que fuese Santo de Broce, Plata u Oro… y mucho menos a una mujer.

—¡Me alegra que haya podido venir, Athena!.

La voz los sorprendió a ambos, habían jurado que estaban solo allí, pero no. La sombra alta se escurrió de la oscuridad hasta la claridad. En sus manos libros y pergaminos que acabaron en una pila sobre una vieja mesa desvencijada.

—Lamentablemente, no tengo buenas noticias para darle.

A pesar de sus palabras y del tono en que fueron dichas, la sonrisa en sus labios bailó con júbilo. Zahira, alguna vez fue una aspirante a amazona, su cuerpo musculoso y bien definido así lo demostraba, a pesar de los años que había dejado de entrenar. Era incluso más alta que Tatsumi en sus tacos delgados, y cubría su cuerpo con una larga túnica gris.

Sahori se irguió ante las presencia de aquella mujer, cuyos cabellos cenizas se alborotaban a medida que caían por su espalda.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Zahira?... ¿Por qué esa insistencia en hablar directamente conmigo?.

Zahira solo negó, arrojando muchos pergaminos enrollados a un apila que no le servía para nada. Además, ella había pedido hablar solo con Athena, no entendía que hacia ese hombre allí; o más bien si lo sabía.

—Momentos más duros de los que ya se han vivido en el Santuario se acercan, mi señora. Unos pocos tendrán el poder para llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de esta nueva amenaza.

Sahori retrocedido, la misma cantidad de pasos que la sacerdotisa había avanzado hacia ella. No era temor, ella le era fiel a Athena, como cualquier otro Santo, y quizás más aun. Solo que a veces su cercanía la incomodaba. Y por ello había llevado a Tatsumi con ella esa vez, para no estar tener que estar solas en aquel lugar.

—No comprendo Zahira, ¿puedes hablar sin profetizar?.

—Las dudas de los elegidos, pueden traer desgracias y dolor. Y solo el lazo inquebrantable de dos Santos, conseguirá traer a un nuevo Guerrero de la Luz¹.

La voz de la sacerdotisa cayó de golpe luego de las nuevas palabras dichas. La inmovilidad y la fijeza de sus ojos, incomodaban a Sahori de tal manera que no sabía si moverse o no, o hablar siquiera.

—Sigo sin comprender…—. Tragó en seco antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo. Reconociendo con pesadez que aun no entendía nada. Había oído bien, malos tiempos se acercaban, ¿pero, qué era eso de los elegidos?.

—Tenga. Allí está todo lo que necesita saber, y recuerde… que me sentiría muy honrada si una de estas tardes aceptara a tomar el té conmigo.

Sahori de pronto se vio con un grueso manuscrito depositado en sus manos. Asintió ruborizada, mientras veía como Zahira volvía a la oscuridad de la biblioteca; aunque en realidad no pensaba en hacerlo, ya que podía recordar como otras veces había salido de allí de casualidad.

Volvieron al exterior, y Athena aun sentía como latía su corazón.

—Esa mujer es muy rara, mi señora—. Tatsumi observo de lado la puerta de madera de la biblioteca. En verdad que no le había dado muy buena espina esa mujer.

Además esa mujer había tenido el descaro de guiñarle el ojo a su señora, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

**2**

Todo aquello ya le resultaba tan natural como lavarse los dientes todas las mañanas. Una o dos noches por semana, con suerte, encontraba la oportunidad de estar con Milo, en su templo o en algún otro lado. Estaban juntos, y mantenían relaciones de manera frecuente, como pasatiempo, y también como mutua compañía.

La realidad era que se llevaban demasiado bien, dentro o fuera de una cama… y eso era algo que le gustaba a los dos… sin las presiones de una relación seria.

¡Por lo menos así lo veía Shun!

Pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de esa manera con Milo, Andrómeda no conseguía olvidarse de Kanon. Y seguía coleccionando escusas que cubrieran sus escapadas nocturnas del conocimiento de su hermano.

—Creí que me habías prometido algo, Shun.

La voz de Ikki lo heló apenas atravesó la puerta de su habitación. Simplemente quedó inmóvil ante el reclamo en los ojos azules de su hermano. Llevaba varias horas esperando su regreso, luego de buscarlo en su cuarto sin encontrarlo, aunque esa no era la única razón.

—¿Niisan?.

—Prometiste decirme, si comenzabas una relación con alguien, ¿lo recuerdas?.

Shun tragó en seco al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían en un intenso color carmín. Preguntándose de donde había sacado su hermano la información para decir que él tenía una relación con alguien.

—Pero Niisan, yo no…

—Shun, revise tus cosas, jamás lo hice antes, pero… ¡Lo único que tengo para decirte, es que me alegra que te cuides!.

De golpe, la información revelada por Ikki, le cayó como un balde de agua helada, superando cualquier escala de rojo conocida por el hombre. Y es que había sido su culpa; recordó que su cajón estaba lleno de incontables cajas de condones, entre otras cosas.

—¡Niisan!.

Se sentía ofendido, enojado… además, Ikki había visto algo muy personal, no importaba que fuese su hermano. A pesar de todo, el Fénix sonrió, al ver el rojo intenso en las mejillas de su hermano, y ese tic nervioso agitando imperceptiblemente su labio superior, valían el enojo que había sido su primera reacción.

—¡Me mentías!... Ahora quiero saber, por qué. ¿Te has estado viendo con alguien?.

Shun enfrento los ojos azules con decisión. Evaluando las posibilidades de decirle la verdad… hasta donde le conviniera.

—Sí. Y si no te lo dije, fue porque… ¡Bueno, es algo muy resiente! No es una cosa que pueda llamar seria, aun.

—¿Ah, no?… ¿Pero sí tienen relaciones?.

Shun suspiro, tratando de relajarse; si su hermano quería que le contara todo con sumo detalle…

—¡No, claro que no! Por dios Niisan, apenas nos estamos conociendo—. Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa, ni aunque lo torturaran.

Ikki frunció en ceño, fastidiado. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano podía mentirle tan descaradamente de frente?. Quería que al menos, su pequeño hermano confiara en él sin ninguna clase de vergüenza; si llegaba a necesitar ayuda, o solo un concejo.

¿A quién más recurriría? Él lo conocía mejor que a su propia vida, sus gustos, sus inclinaciones, su manera de amar con total entrega, y su pasado, lleno de heridas y dolores. Que él también los tenía, claro, pero quizás a Shun se les hacían más pesados por su simple manera de ser.

—Solo recuerda lo que…

—Sería imposible, Niisan… no contigo repitiéndomelo a cada minuto. No hace falta que lo vuelvas a decir.

—Lo siento Shun, es solo que no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir. ¡No más, no por algo como eso, al menos!

Se acercó hasta él para besar su frente, era su manera más íntima de besarlo, glorificando un solo beso con todo el amor que le tenía. Estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien con Shun, aunque este aun no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Y por eso no podía forzarlo a contarle algo de lo que aun no tenía cuenta. Salió de su habitación, con más dudas de las que había entrado; quizás si lo dejaba ser, simplemente elegiría contarle o acudir a él.

—¡Ay, exagerado! ¿Por qué debes ser tan exagerado, Niisan?.

Ahora estaba de mal humor, y eso era raro, jamás estaba así luego de una buena sesión de sexo. Quizás y solo cuando Milo arremetía nuevamente contra su inquebrantable amor por Kanon, pero eso era algo que se tocaba cada vez menos mientras estaban juntos.

Permaneció solo en su cuarto, suspirando al ver el revuelto que Ikki había hecho en sus cosas, buscando evidencias de lo que seguro sospechaba. Y justo encontró aquello que buscaba, pues él mismo había llenado el cajón con 'recuerdos', aun así no dudo en mentirle, fría y calculadamente.

Tenía casi una colección completa de cajillas de cerrillos, muchas con las inscripciones de los hoteles que visitaban. Claro, aparte de los más variados condones, y hasta incluso, algunos pequeños jabones envueltos en celofán.

—¿Para qué demonios los guardo?—. Preguntó, tomando un puñado y arrojándolos a la papelera. No era que alguna vez había usado alguno en sus encuentro con Milo, tan solo los tomaba, por que sí.

—Esto no está bien… Es más, es muy malo.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sin acabar de arreglar nada. Quedó allí durante un buen tiempo, debía pensar en una solución para su situación actual. No quería terminar su relación con Milo, pero quizás podrían darle una vuelta, y simplemente tener una amistad 'normal'.

**3**

Las capas ondeaban de un lado al otro, agitadas en el paso firme y ágil de los Santos de Oro, apremiados por el último llamado de su Diosa

—Mi Señora, todos los Santos de Oro ya están aquí—. Aries se adelantó, con una reverencia respetuosa hacia Athena.

—Sí, gracias Mu.

Athena los vio uno por uno, incluso a Kanon quien también había asistido a su llamado; aunque se quedó a un lado, a diferencia de los demás, quienes formaron dos filas a un lado de la alfombra.

—Creo que a algunos de ustedes, mi llamado no les asombra, pues habrán oído de las últimas profecías del Oráculo—. Athena hizo una pausa, analizando las expresiones de sus Santos; solo unos muy pocos asintieron a sus palabras. —Y ellas hablan de tiempos difíciles, elegidos y elecciones importantes. ¡Ustedes son los Santos más fuertes de la Orden…!

El estruendo que hizo la puerta al chocar con la pared, tomo a todos por sorpresa, acabando con el monologo de Sahori.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ellos aquí?.

Zahira apareció, con su túnica gris ondeando a cada paso que daba.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo mi Señora?.

Los Santos solo la observaron, mientras se acercaba hacia su Diosa; algunos allí jamás la habían visto, solo habían escuchado cuentos acerca de ella y de sus poderes como pitonisa. Pero era una mujer con un porte increíble, y un aura muy poderosa además.

—Vaya que es alta.

Aldebarán había murmurado bajo, aunque todos en el salón lo oyeron. Estaba más que asombrado, pues él con sus más de dos metros, podía verla a los ojos con facilidad, y eso no era algo que pasara muy seguido. Y aunque ella no estuviera usando tacos, igual sería muy alta.

—Zahira…

—Lo siento mi Señora, pido perdón por mi comportamiento, pero… ¿puedo volver a preguntar qué es lo que está haciendo?.

—Insolente, como te atreves a hablarle así…

Una brisa helado lleno el lugar, mientras sus músculos se tensaban por completo. Ni siquiera se volteó a ver cuál de los Santos la había llamado 'insolente', atribuyo eso a la corta edad que aún tenían los guerreros, después de todo ella casi doblaba a algunos en edad.

Observo a Athena, quien sonrió con nerviosismo antes de suspirar. Aquella mujer la ponía muy incómoda.

—Según tus visiones y lecturas, busco a aquellos que serán los elegidos.

Zahira apenas la mira antes de romper a reír. Y tampoco le importo los gruñidos que esa acción le saco a los guardianes de los templos zodiacales.

—¿En un grupo tan reducido? Permítame decirle, que no dudo del poder de los guerreros aquí reunidos. Pero eso solo reducirá las posibilidades de encontrarlos; créame, no podemos pasar por alto a ningún Santo.

Hizo sonar sus tacos en el piso de mármol antes de sentarse en las escalinatas, cruzando sus fibrosas piernas de manera sensual.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?.

—Mañana, apenas las luces del sol se vuelvan rojas, reúna aquí a todo guerrero que porte una armadura, Oro, Plata o Bronce… ellos vendrán a nosotros, y no al revés.

Mu fue el primero en dirigir una mirada incrédula a Sahori, pero esta solo asintió al guardián del primer templo.

—Ya oyeron, mañana deberán presentarse otra vez, y se les informaran las razones.

Zahira no espero más, una pequeña reverencia anuncio su salida. Sin más que una mirada al sitial de la Diosa.

Los santos también ofrecieron sus respeto a Athena antes de retirarse, dejándola sola junto a Shion. Llevaba en sus manos el pergamino donde la sacerdotisa había escrito cada detalle de su visión. Pero por mucho que intentaba entenderla, algo siempre se le escapaba a su razonamiento.

—Esto es ilógico—. Sahori gruño, por lo bajo, pero Shion estaba muy cerca suyo como para escucharla perfectamente.

—Zahira siempre ha sido una mujer muy problemática, aunque no tanto como en su adolescencia, créame. Pero, y lamento tener que decirlo, jamás se ha equivocado con una lectura.

—Lo sé Shion, y eso es a lo que temo. Pero, más terror me da, dar este conocimiento a todos mis Santos.

Athena acabo por confesar algo que la tenía muy inquieta; aunque era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, sabía que algo grave se acercaba al Santuario.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales**: Je, había olvidado muchas cosas de este fic, y una de ellas fue, por ejemplo a Zahira.

Tampoco recordaba que se ponía tan complicado, es que solo recordaba las escenas de Milo y Shun.

1: No, no tiene nada que ver con Omega, esto fue escrito antes que saliera esa mezcla bastarda de Saint Seiya y Pokemón, he dicho.


	4. Capítulo 04

Celos y envidias.

**Notas:** Zahira busca a los elegidos de su visión, y Shun busca saber cuáles son sus sentimientos por Milo, pero las próximas situaciones empeoraran las cosas entre ellos.

**Fecha: **16/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 04.**

Salió de su templo bostezando audiblemente; llevaba varios días de guardia, días en que sus noches generalmente las pasaba al lado de Shun, casi sin excepciones. Le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su relación con el pequeño Santo de Bronce. Aunque su cuerpo, en el último tiempo, le reclamaba constantemente el cansancio acumulado.

—¿Otra vez sin dormir?. ¡Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, deberías dejarlo al menos una vez a la semana!.

Milo sintió la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de sí, y quizás su frase fuera la correcta, por que sintió deseos de poder hacer eso, al menos una vez a la semana, pero…

—¡Kamus, por mucho que lo quiera, creo que hacer eso sería imposible para mí!.

—Bien, ¿será que _eso_ no te deja a tí, acaso?.

El Santo del Escorpión suspiró con desgano, difícil era la pregunta de Kamus, pero él tenía la respuesta justa para darle.

—No, creo que es totalmente adictivo… es por eso que no puedo dejarlo, aunque quiera dormir al menos una noche.

Kamus perdió en un segundo la media sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al ver salir a Milo de su templo, tan cansado como hacía días lo había visto. Pero era raro ver aquella sonrisa en los labios de su compañero y amigo, o quizás fue sólo su imaginación.

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien, Milo?—. Preguntó de manera suave, cuando su curiosidad ya no pudo contenerse más. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, y caminaban lento en su ascenso.

—No. Por ahora sólo dormimos juntos.

Milo volvió bostezar otra vez, ese día había dormido nada más que una hora luego de que se separara de Shun, y por como iban los llamados de Athena a su encuentro en el templo del Patriarca, no creía poder verlo esa noche.

Muchos Santos pasaban por las escaleras de los Templos esa tarde, pero él estaba interesado en uno solo entre los muchos que ya se habían puesto en marcha. Quizás por eso no vió la expresión en el rostro de Kamus, como si no lo estuviese reconociendo como el verdadero Milo.

Miró hacia al tope de las escaleras, más allá de la casa de Acuario y no muy lejos de donde estaban, reconociendo la espalda de quien buscaba. Sus cabellos claros ondeaban sueltos, como era su costumbre llevarlos; jamás hasta ese momento lo había visto llevando jeans, y sí que le quedaban bien, no sólo por cómo daba forma a sus caderas… sino también por cómo combinaba con la camisa celeste a cuadros.

No perdía las esperanzas de que Shun entendiera de una buena vez por todas que él estaba dispuesto a ser algo más en su vida, y no simplemente el juego de sexo y placer de todas sus noches.

Kamus no perdió detalle en la dirección que le marcaban sus ojos, pero pasaban demasiados Santos por los templos, y no quería arriesgarse a señalar a un como blanco de los ojos del Escorpión.

—¿Sabes, Kamus?. Tengo el presentimiento de que estaremos juntos, aunque me toque esperarlo por años enteros.

—Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado, Milo.

Milo lo miro por unos instantes, quizás había dejado que sus palabras dijeran mucho.

—Yo no lo llamaría así, tan solo es… algo, no tan serio—. Milo sabia mentir muy bien, eso era algo que hacía a diario, pero no podía evitar ser trasparente cuando se trataba de amor… eso Kamus lo sabía.

—'Algo no tan serio', ¿eh?... Me parece bien, únicamente el sexo por sí mismo a tí no te satisface, pero si aún no estás seguro de decir que estás enamorado…

Kamus le dio énfasis a su última palabra, a pesar de los oídos curiosos que pasaban por cerca suyo, y aunque a Milo le llegara a ofender que se metiera en su vida privada… pero también sabía lo que podía pasarle por su forma de amar.

No le importaba con quien estuviera saliendo Milo, mientras no volviera a salir herido.

—No intentes engañarte Milo, si no defines tus sentimientos volverás a sufrir. ¿Acaso estas…?

—¡Kamus!.

A pesar de que quería contarle lo que había estado viviendo en el último tiempo, la posición de Kamus con respecto a sus sentimientos le dejaban con pocas ganas de hacerlo participe de lo que para él eran buenos momentos.

Además, temía que alguien oyera sus palabras, así que no podía simplemente dejar salir una información así de sus labios. Y en verdad no eran los últimos en subir las escaleras, Mu y Aldebarán venían unos escalones detrás de ellos, subiendo lentamente y en silencio.

—Si quieres saber… luego hablamos.

—Buenas tardes, Milo…, Kamus.

—Buenas tardes, Aldebarán—. Kamus saludó mientras Milo asentía con su cabeza al saludo cortés de Tauro.

Mu hizo otro tanto, había salido de su templo sintiéndose mal, y si no era por Aldebarán quizás ni siquiera hubiera subido la mistad de las escaleras.

2

Zahira hacia resonar sus tacos en todo el recinto. Iba de un lado al otro, elevando su cosmo siempre que quería asegurarse del estado de un Santo o soldado.

Nachi justo pasó a su lado, cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo guió de nuevo hacia la puerta, sacándolo del recinto.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo—. Gruñó al dejarlo del otro lado de los portones.

Shun lo vio todo desde el frente, donde él y sus compañeros se alineaban a un lado de los Santos de Oro. Eran los únicos quienes permanecían sin armaduras, ya que éstas eran consideradas 'divinas' y estaban siempre en el templo de Athena.

—¿A quién estás buscando?—. Ikki preguntó molesto, al ver que Shun estiraba su cuello por sobre el mar de cabezas detrás de ellos.

—¡A nadie!—. Contestó volviendo rápidamente su vista al frente.

Le resultaba extraño que Milo aun no hubiera subido al templo, si él mismo lo había cruzado en las escaleras mientras el Escorpión hablaba con Kamus entre bromas y risas.

Bueno, él siempre hablaba con Kamus… no era gran novedad.

Estaba molesto, eso no lo podía ocultar. Siempre que pasaba a ver a Milo por su templo, allí estaba el Santo de Acuario, y debía hacer como si nada y volver más tarde, si es que tenía ganas de volver más tarde.

—Allí está…—. Suspiró por lo bajo sin que Ikki llegara a oír sus palabras. Milo apareció por las puertas mirando fijo a Zahira; la mujer lo dejó pasar, y detrás de él a Kamus.

Aldebarán pasó raramente inadvertido, ya que Zahira le sostenía la mirada a Milo, ayudando a Mu a llegar a su puesto.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos cuatro, y el recinto quedó en completo silencio. Athena era la única que podía ordenar que se abrieran, pero sólo cuando aquellos que fueran señalados como 'elegidos' en la visión de Zahira fueran encontrados.

—En estos tiempos, muy pocos saben del poder más puro del Cosmo… Es un secreto guardado recelosamente desde que la amazonas ingresaron al Santuario.

La voz de la Diosa llenó hasta el último rincón, realmente dulce y serena; aunque su interior no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la serenidad que aparentaba. Aun no temía que toda aquella información se saliera de control, por algo esa técnica se había quedado bien guardada, por más que siempre ocurrían accidentes.

Sintió un frio recorrer sus brazos, única parte de su cuerpo que la túnica no cubría, acrecentado por el metal de los brazalete que lucía.

—Esta noche, sabemos que ese poder tomó a tres de ustedes… tal como las visiones de Zahira lo predijeron.

Sahori calló, al ver a la sacerdotisa acercarse al atrio desde donde ella les hablaba a sus Santos. Le dió espacio para que quedara frente a los valerosos Santos que tantas batallas habían librado.

Zahira desplegó un pergamino frente a las miradas extrañadas de los guerreros, y comenzó a leer tal y como ella lo había escrito en medio de su visión, en medio del trance al que había sido inducida, oyendo las voces de antiguos Santos y Amazonas.

Pero la intrincadas palabras no hicieron más que repetir las mismas expresiones en uno y otro rostro, ninguno en realidad entendió nada. Pero algo en todo lo que había dicho puso a sudar a más de uno en el recinto.

—Los Dioses anunciaron tres nacimientos… tres guerreros que serán el futuro del Santuario, sin ellos la Orden de Athena corre el peligro de dejar de existir.

Zahira bajó del atrio hasta ponerse a nivel de los Santos, su Cosmo comenzó a desplegarse una vez más, por todo el lugar. Cerró sus ojos, incrementando de manera increíble sus poderes, hallando a aquellos que esa noche serian guardianes del futuro del Santuario.

Sonrió luego de hallarlos, y uno a uno los recorrió con su mirada. Ninguno de ellos estaba prestandole ral atención a ella, y eso era lo que los delataba.

—Aunque sólo uno de los nuevos guerreros llevará la marca de Athena, es importante que los tres nazcan para asegurar el futuro…—. Hizo una pausa mientras volvía a mirar a la primera fila de Santos frente a ella. —De lo contrario no habrá otra era de Santos en este mundo.

Las murmuraciones se comenzaron a oír luego de que Zahira dejara de hablar, pero Athena pronto volvió a ocupar el lugar que la sacerdotisa dejó y el silencio volvió a tomar el salón.

—Mis guerreros… tal y como lo oyeron, uno de ustedes, en realidad tres, serán los que den a luz a dichos niños.

A pesar de lo que Sahori creyó, ningunos de sus guerreros emitió palabra alguna, quizás por estar demasiados impresionados con la información. Ni quejas, ni preguntas, mucho menos reclamaciones de ninguna índole… Simplemente permanecieron allí parados, como si la notica que les había dado fuera la más normal de su vida.

—Sólo aquellos que tengan un nivel de Cosmo adecuado podrán llevar a cabo semejante hazaña, los demás solo podrán ser testigos privilegiados de una nueva era de Santos.

Zahira volvió a bajar del atrio, mirando a los Santos a los ojos directamente. Tenía la bravura de toda amazona, gracias a sus primeros años de entrenamiento, tanta que hasta Athena tragó en seco al ver sus ojos.

3

No había entendido ni la mitad de la misa, ni siquiera podía decirse que oyó algo más allá de su propio corazón, e incluso luchaba contra sí mismo tan sólo para permanecer parado allí como si nada estuviera pasando por su interior; aunque eso era un mentira, ya que la mitad de su peso estaba recargada en Ikki.

—¿Qué dijo de eso de los bebés?—. Seiya se había estirado hacia él, murmurando apenas.

—¡No tengo la menor idea, Seiya!—. Fue la ruda contestación de Andrómeda, más nervioso que interesado.

Mientras Ikki no perdía detalle de sus reacciones, ni la manera casi histérica en la que movía sus pies o manos.

—Ya los encontré mientras les hablaba a todos… así que lo únicos que permanecerán aquí son los Santos de Oro—. Zahira hiso una pausa, y Shun respiró aliviado, listo para tirar de Ikki si era necesario salir de allí rápidamente. —Y los Santos Divinos.

Los cinco se vieron entre ellos, y los Dorados, mientras el salón era vaciado lentamente. Era increíble el pensar que entre ellos estaban los elegidos. Después de todo, Athena no había estado tan errada en un principio, aunque se había olvidado de los Santos Divinos.

Zahira no esperó a que las puertas se cerraran, cuando estiró su mano hacia adelante.

—Pasaran de a uno—. Todos asintieron, y como era de prever ya que era el primero, Mu se adelantó hacia ella.

Nadie respiró en los pocos pasos que al Santo de Aries le tomó llegar al atrio.

—Vaya, esto sí que es rapidez…—. Zahira le sonrió a Mu antes de felicitarlo. —Tienes una gran responsabilidad de aquí en más.

Con una suavidad que se veía rara en ella, lo guió hacia un costado mientras los demás Santos se postraban ante ella, paro reconocer que ninguno de ellos eran. Tan sólo faltaba que Piscis se adelantara, lo que dudó en hacer.

La sonrisa de la Sacerdotisa pronto le informó a Afrodita sus sospechas.

—Tú eres el segundo, Piscis.

El último Santo Dorado pasó a acompañar a Mu, mientras todos veían al reducido grupo de Santos Divinos. Entre esas miradas, Milo se preguntaba si… ¿podría pasar aquello?. Kanon también observaba el grupo que presidia el Pegaso, con una pregunta en su mente.

—Adelante—. Anunció Zahira, instando a Seiya a pasar al frente. Sahori observaba todo como ausente, en verdad había pensado que de los Santos Dorados esa selección no saldría.

Pero antes de que Seiya diera el primer paso, Shun se adelantó a él. Tenía una duda y si quería sacársela, lo mejor era hacer aquello.

Shun no oyó los murmullos que su acción causó a su espalda, sus oído silbaban demasiado fuertes para oír nada más, sólo podía pensar en Milo, y en como reaccionaria si…

—Felicidades Andrómeda…

… Resultaba ser él, el último elegido.

No quiso girar su rostro, buscar a Ikki o a Milo, tan solo se juntó a Afrodita y a Mu a un lado; con los únicos ojos que se cruzó fueron con los de Athena, a la cual le sonrió de manera melancólica. Este no era más que otro deber de Santo, ¿no?.

Pero a pesar de que lo pudiera ver de esa forma, no podía dejar de pensar en Milo. Ellos ni siquiera tenían una relación formal, habían sabido compartir un muy buen sexo, nada más.

¿Y qué pasaba con su amor por Kanon?... Si él lo había visto de esa manera. ¡Esta vez sí tendría que renunciar a él con toda seguridad!.

Sintió que a su lado, Afrodita también temblaba de manera visible. Tan o más nervioso que él, buscó a Mu con el rabillo del ojo, y el Santo de Aries no se veía temblar, pero tampoco tenía muy buena cara. Estaba pálido y se movía de manera que parecía estar mareado.

Dió un paso más hacia atras, ocultándose parcialmente de las miradas. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y allí parado sobre el atrio era uno de los que más destacaba. No oyó las últimas palabras que Zahira había elevado al recinto en general. Sus ojos vagaron junto con su pensamiento, para volver a la realidad, cruzándose con la mirada que hubiera querido evitar a como diera lugar.

Los ojos de Milo estaban fijos en su figura, escrupulosos y fríos, de una manera tal que Shun sintió el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal.

Quizás Milo no creería que ese era también hijo suyo, tal vez ni siquiera le dejara acercarse a él para hablarle nuevamente.

Sintió ganas de llorar de manera incontenible, si incluso sus ojos comenzaron a picar, evidenciando que las lágrimas trataban de ser contenidas a como diera lugar. Ni siquiera pensó en Ikki, en lo que si hermano pensaría, luego que le había mentido en la cara acerca de si en verdad estaba teniendo relaciones con quien se había estado viendo en esos días.

Sólo necesitaba salir de allí… y respirar aire fresco.

**Continuará.**


	5. Capítulo 05

Celos y envidias.

**Notas:** Quinto capítulo, y aun no hablo del todo de la trama, jejeje. Pero bueno, en esta parte no se necesita saber mucho acerca de eso; por cierto llegamos a la mitad de la primera parte del Fic.

**Fecha: **18/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 05.**

Era una pesadilla de seguro, su propia y aterradora pesadilla personal. Algo que en verdad no estaba pasando y que acabaría a penas sonara la alarma de su reloj. O tal vez… sí, una broma de mal gusto, algo que su hermano se encargó de orquestar con tal de darle un escarmiento por mentirle.

No. Eso no era tan sencillo como eso.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, esperando que aquellos que sobraban allí se retiraran, ahora solo hablarían con ellos tres solos. Ahora Sahori estaba muy cerca de Shun, flanqueándolo; la diosa había tomado ese lugar para darle algo de apoyo moral, pero Andrómeda estaba por demás nervioso para ver aquel acercamiento como una ayuda.

Incluso Ikki estaba siendo instado a dejar el salón, junto con los Santos de Oro restantes. Sahori les invito a sentarse apenas quedaron solos, pero Mu salió de allí a la carrera… más pálido de lo que Shun lo había visto en un principio.

Y seguido a él, Afrodita salió también… y Shun tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse, pero apenas cruzo la puerta entre abierta, se encontró con Ikki. Su hermano lo abrazo pues su cuerpo temblaba, y sus labios murmuraban disculpas una y otra vez.

—El maestro Mu esta… indispuesto, mi Señora—. Kiki apareció frente a Sahori, explicándole la situación de su maestro.

Mu parecía haber aguantado todo lo más que pudo, pero una vez que las náuseas le fueron incontenible, opto por salir de allí, a pesar de que fueran detrás suyo. Zahira se acercó al Santo de Aries, y lo encontró, aun vaciando su estómago, pero a su lado estaba Aldebarán, sosteniendo su cabello.

La Sacerdotisa volvió cuando el Santo de Tauro le aseguro que volverían a entrar cuando se sintiera mejor.

—Andrómeda. ¿Tú piensas ir a algún lado?—. Su voz sonó áspera, y Shun simplemente negó, sin apartarse mucho de Ikki. —Bien. Ahora, ¿Dónde fue Afrodita?.

—Yo lo traigo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Saga, adelantándose entre los Santos Dorados que aún no habían vuelto a sus Templos.

—¿Tu eres el padre?—. Zahira pregunto sin pudor alguno, no dejaría entrar a nadie ajeno a la situación.

Pero Saga le contesto afirmativamente. Mu llego junto a él al momento de su declaración, el Santo de Aries y Tauro se vieron antes de suspirar y adelantarse juntos ante su Diosa.

De golpe tenían a dos parejas, y no solo a dos hombres… lo cual les facilitaba las cosas, según lo veía Zahira; aunque Sahori no estuviera convencida de ello. Athena se giró hacia Shun con una pregunta en su mirada.

—¿Shun…?.

Shun trago saliva, alejándose de los brazos de su hermano, se negó a buscarlo con la mirada, de seguro ni siquiera estaba entre los Dorados, y ya debía estar durmiendo en su cama cómodamente.

—¡Aquí estoy!.

La voz asalto el lugar sorpresivamente, y tanto Shun como Ikki voltearon a verlo; salió de algún lugar, atravesando el círculo que se había formado alrededor de la Diosa, tan seguro de sí mismo, que más de uno allí miro a Shun buscando una corroboración a lo que estaba insinuando.

Ikki dio un paso atrás cuando Milo se acercó a tomar por los hombros a su hermano menor, busco el rostro de Shun pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, tan herméticamente como sus puños.

Shun no quería ver a su Niisan a la cara, y por sobre todo… no quería ver la expresión de Kanon.

—Está bien, solo ustedes seis pasaran.

Zahira se adelantó al caminar, luego de sentenciar que solo ellos podrían escuchar lo que su Diosa tenia para decirles.

Tuvieron que esperar a que Saga volviera con Afrodita, para comenzar a explicarles de que hablaba la lectura de Zahira, y lo que los dioses preparaban para el nuevo Santuario. Pasaron muchas horas hasta que las puertas del recinto se abrieron nuevamente, dejándolo salir de allí.

Ikki había decidido quedarse a esperar a Shun, así como otros Santos. Kanon entre ellos, pero como Saga estaba dentro, a nadie le pareció extraño que hubiera permanecido allí.

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo, cuando uno por uno dejaron el lugar, cada cual con un semblante diferente al otro. Mu seguía igual de pálido, y salió de allí con ayuda de Aldebarán, hasta que Kiki se acercó a ellos. Afrodita, prácticamente huyo del lugar, sin siquiera esperar a Saga, pasó junto a Mascara Mortal quien lo había esperado, y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta el templo de Cáncer.

Saga hizo algún comentario al pasar junto a Kanon, pero su gemelo no le presto real atención. El ex marino de Poseidón, tenía la vista puesta en la puerta, ya dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios; esperando que Shun la atravesara, y al mismo tiempo sobre si Milo se atrevía a sostener esa estupidez de ser el padre de su hijo, una vez que Ikki lo enfrentara.

¡No quería perderse semejante espectáculo, por nada del mundo!.

Pero una vez que Shun salió, e Ikki intento acercarse a él… basto una mano blanca, sostenida en el aire, para detener cualquier intento del Fénix.

—Luego Niisan, lo prometo… Ahora, déjame unos momentos.

Ikki solo lo observo, aun temblaba, pero de seguro era por él, así que no quiso discutir y le cedió el paso que Milo y su hermano necesitaban para descender al Templo del Escorpión.

Kanon gruño algo, desilusionado por el pobre accionar del Fénix, había creído que Ikki era capaz de matar a cualquiera que osara acercarse a su pequeño y 'lelo' hermanito… o tal vez, hasta él supiera los gustos y lo regalado que era; y por ello no le prestaba más atención de la necesaria.

Además, ¿Por qué debía interesarle a él, el hecho de que la 'niñita' le haya entregado su culo a Milo?... ¡De seguro su rechazo había sido muy duro para él!

Tal vez, hasta se había vuelto a enamorar.

2

Se arrojó sobre la cama de Milo, el lecho conocido y familiar, de calor de placer… era raro estar ahora allí, después de todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía ganas de llorar contra la almohada, e incluso sus ojos escocían, pero no había lagrimas por sus mejillas… simplemente nada salía de sus ojos.

Oyó a Milo quitarse la armadura de tras de él, y sintió una oleada de miedo recorrer sus espina de golpe. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, simplemente?.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?—. Pregunto, volteándose sobre la cama.

—Ya oíste lo que Athena dijo…

—¡Milo, yo no pienso tener un hijo contigo por deber! ¡Ni siquiera estoy listo para tener un hijo!—. Milo suspiro desganado, sin a cavar de acercarse a Shun. —Además, ¿Por qué dijiste que eras el padre?.

—Porque es obvio que lo soy… ¿no es así?.

Shun esquivo su mirada de la de Milo, la cual parecía suplicarle que le contestara que sí. No podría mentirle aun si lo quisiera, no podía lastimarlo de aquella manera.

—Sí, eres tú, pero…

Shun se detuvo al ver a Milo acercándose a él nuevamente; su pecho moreno desnudo lo atraía como para ya no seguir hablando de nada más. El aroma de Escorpio lo tenía perdido, desde hacía un tiempo, aunque jamás se había dejado pensar mucho en ello, y ahora… volvía a perder la razón, sintiendo su cuerpo demandándole a probar la piel oliva, ajada por el entrenamiento y el sol.

—Una oportunidad, Shun… seremos buenos padres, lo veras.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?.

Milo no contesto, beso la frente blanca, perlada de sudor, con suma devoción, para luego bajar a sus labios en una succión suave y excitante.

Shun no podía creer el poder que Milo tenía sobre su cuerpo, y ese mismo pensamiento lo llevo a darse cuenta de que no era tan así… ¡Era por su embarazo!. Por su bebé, simplemente; por la energía que su cuerpo le reclamaba al otro progenitor de su hijo, cada vez que ambos estaban juntos, por eso lo buscaba tanto en los últimos tiempos.

—¡No! No Milo… no quiero hacer el amor contigo. ¡Lo siento!.

El empujón fue tan rudo que Shun no solo se quitó a Milo de encima, sino que también lo arrojo verdaderamente lejos de él. Iba a salir de allí, cuando algo en su mente reacciono. Su mano fue directamente hacia su abdomen como un acto reflejo de su pensamiento.

Milo vio tal movimiento y se adelantó, rápido.

—Zahira lo insinuó. ¿Perdiste un embarazo, no es así, Shun?... no tienes que pasar por eso nuevamente.

Shun cerro sus ojos, el Santo del Escorpión tenía razón, bastante tenía ya con el simple recuerdo doloroso; con la sensación de sentirse utilizado, humillado y traicionado… aunque no hubiera querido perder a su bebé después de todo.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo… me lo quieres contar?.

Se giró sobre sus talones, la mirada de Milo se podía traducir con una sola palabra: devoción. Shun trago en seco, no comprendía la razón por la que Milo lo observaba de aquella manera, se sentía desnudo ante los ojos que parecían leerlo demasiado bien, atravesándolo sin piedad, recorriendo tanto su cuerpo como su alma abierta.

—¿No confías en mí?.

—Aun me duele…

—Quizás por eso, este sea el mejor momento para deshacerte de ese dolor, puedes liberarte si lo compartes.

Shun pareció entender a lo que Milo quería referirse, y aunque no se sentía seguro de ello, después de todo ya lo había participado a Ikki, y eso no había hecho gran cosa en su forma de sentir… además, le resultaba tan difícil el poder contárselo a Milo.

3

Aun lo recordaba tan vívidamente que sentía asco de sí mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo de aquella manera, si lo tenía grabado a fuego sobre la piel?.

Era el recuerdo de los besos, de las caricias, y de aquella primera vez que lo había marcado para siempre.

No podía decirse que se había enamorado de Leda. Él era un guerrero fuerte, seguro y bello; era todo lo que hubiera deseado ser, lo admiraba cada vez que su vista se cruzaba con la suya. Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, realmente hechizantes.

Y Shun cayó en ese hechizo, una noche antes de las peleas finales; acabo en la cama de Leda, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, al igual que su alma… sudando y gimiendo su nombre, entre los brazos y las fuertes envestidas.

—No hay muchos maestros que tengan tal conocimiento, ni siquiera en el Santuario. Pero Albiore nos explicó hasta el mínimo detalle, no quería 'accidentes' en la isla—. Shun sonrió con una media mueca en la comisura de los labios. —Sabia lo del núcleo y el uso del cosmo… pero en ese momento no recordaba ni mi nombre.

Shun lo vio, lejano en ese momento, habían pasado años desde que había vuelto de la Isla de Andrómeda; muchas cosas pasaron desde el día en que él…

Se acurruco en la cama, junto a Milo, cansado en verdad de hablar, quizás hasta le había contado detalles que no venían al caso, y que ni siquiera se los había compartido a Ikki, pero el Escorpión lo oyó sin ningún tipo de reticencia, porque al fin de cuentas, Kanon no había sido su primer amor frustrado.

—No era amor… no sé qué fue lo que lo llevo a seducirme, pero tenía decidido acabar conmigo al día siguiente, en la pelea por la armadura.

Suspiro con tristeza y ese acto hiso que Milo estrechara su abrazo alrededor de sus hombros. Solo podía imaginar seria ese tal Leda por lo que Shun le relataba, pero le bastaba para comenzar a gestar un odio infinito hacia su persona. Además de entender en el estado en que Andrómeda había dejado la Isla.

—Llegue a Japón sintiéndome raro… y en las sucesivas peleas mi malestar se iba acrecentando—. Esta vez fue el mismo Shun que busco la protección del pecho del Escorpión, mientras recordaba. —Fue cuando perdí a Ikki, en las montañas, que mi bebé encontró su fin.

—No fue tu culpa, estabas pasando por momentos muy difíciles. De otra manera con tu poder, hubieras…

—No, no me hubiera podido valer solo, no al menos con el poder que tenía en esos momentos… aparte, ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo con un niño…?

—Si… quizás fue lo mejor.

—Me dolió darme cuenta lo que me había estado ocurriendo, solo cuando ya no podía hacer nada más. Fue un error haberme dejado llevar otra vez.

Milo sintió como si Shun le hubiera echado brasa hirviente en la cama, salto de inmediato, dispuesto a defenderse de tal frase.

—Eso no es verdad, nada de lo nuestro se parece a lo que ya viviste… ni siquiera el fruto que llevas ahora, el destino quiso que seas su padre. No fue un error, Shun, es nuestro destino.

—Tal vez.

—No, es así. Quizás ahora no veas con claridad, pues tienes muchas heridas que curar aun… pero no pienso dejarte, y no solo por lo importante que pueda ser para el Santuario… sino, por lo que significa para mí.

Milo termino mordiéndose los labios, quizás había dejado entrever mucho con sus palabras, y en esos momentos no era algo muy bueno. Recordó a Kamus, y las palabras que su amigo le había dicho acerca de su amor. Y también recordó sus propias frustraciones, su historia personal e igual de dolorosa. Kamus no siempre había sido solamente su amigo y compañero, pero tuvo que obligarse a olvidarlo, a pesar del amor que le profesaba.

Aun no diría que amaba a Shun, por mucho que entendiera que lo que lo ataba al joven santo de Bronce era más que solo atracción, y un buen sex-appeal.

Shun suspiro, aun junto a su pecho, comenzando a relajarse nuevamente.

—Sera mejor que descansemos.

Milo sugirió, sabía que Shun debía hablar con Ikki en cuanto despertara, por lo que debía al menos recuperar algo de fuerzas.

Shun ni siquiera pensaba en Ikki, en esos precisos momentos, se sentí tan seguro y protegido bajo los brazos de Milo, que no había necesidad de preguntarse por el día de mañana. Su esencia natural, parecía someterlo a los deseos de su propio cuerpo, y aunque no quisiera, su lengua tomo contacto con la piel morena. Lamio el pecho suevamente, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban bajo el recorrido húmedo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—. La pregunta de Milo, pareció más un gemido ronco.

—Aunque no quiera, no puedo contra esto… Milo, ¿me haces el amor?.

El Escorpión lo observo detenidamente, su frente brillaba gracias a una fina capa de sudor, habían estado discutiendo por largo tiempo antes de que Shun se decidió a contarle su historia.

Él tampoco estaba a gusto con tener que hacer algo de manera forzada, no después de oír a Shun. También lo lastimaría saber que Shun lo hacía por solo el deber de criar a su bebé.

—Lo haremos despacio esta vez—. Dijo, explicando por qué esa vez sería diferente a las demás.

Shun asintió, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente hasta sentir el momento en el que Milo se adentraba en su ser por completo. No quería pensar, por unas horas al menos, no quería pensar en nada.

**Continuará.**


	6. Capítulo 06

Celos y envidias.

**Notas:**

**Fecha: **31/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 06.**

Despertó debido al calor que sentía su cuerpo, casi sofocante; el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y él… seguía en la cama. Intentó voltearse, pero le fue imposible, Milo lo tenía fuertemente sujeto.

No le extrañó en absoluto en verdad, siempre que había tenido la oportunidad de amanecer junto a él, esa era en la posición en que despertaba: con Milo enredado a él. Lo que si llamó su atención, fué la manera tan posesiva en la que parecía tomarlo esta vez.

Se deslizó con cuidado, consiguiendo desenredar sus piernas de las del Escorpión. Se vistió sin despertar al Santo Dorado, tenía que asearse y salir a buscar a su hermano para hablar. Pero ni siquiera tuvo que hacer eso.

Ikki lo estaba esperando fuera del Templo de Escorpio, sentado en las escaleras. Shun no dijo nada, tan sólo se sentó a su lado, estiró sus piernas con aire distraído; Ikki sintió de golpe que todo lo que había pensado durante la noche se le agolpaba al mismo tiempo en la cabeza, cuando lo vió a su lado.

—No sé desde cuándo comenzaste con esa manía de mentirme… pero quiero que se acabe aquí. ¿Me entendiste?.

—Sí, niisan.

No dijo más, ni tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo; Ikki se puso de pie inmediatamente después de que acabó su discurso, y salió de allí tan rápido que Shun no se dió cuenta cuando desapareció de su vista.

—Está enojado. —Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

—Se le pasará cuando nazca el bebé… o de seguro antes. No creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo enojado contigo.

La voz de Milo lo hizo voltear nuevamente hacia el templo; allí estaba el Santo Dorado, apenas con un pantalón de lino claro, y el torso tan desnudo como el cielo claro de ese día.

Shun intentó sonreír, aunque no pudiera hacerlo. Se había quedado con muchas preguntas que no se había animado a pronunciar frente a Zahira, pero que eventualmente debían ser contestadas.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y descansas un tiempo más?.

Debía verse muy mal allí, arrojado casi al descuido contra el mármol claro de las escaleras, pues la voz de Milo de oyó verdaderamente preocupada.

—Está bien, luego de que me asee…

Milo aceptó, no sabía por qué pero ahora veía a Shun mucho más delicado que un trozo de cristal; claro que eso no se lo diría, pero sentía que debía cuidarlo mucho. Salió de su templo, decidido a comprar el desayuno, por más que ya era la hora del almuerzo; se dirigió directo al mercado, así también le daría a Shun el tiempo suficiente para que se relajara después de la visita de Ikki.

Tal sólo vistió la camisa que hacia juego con su pantalón, antes de tomar el atajo por detrás de los templos. Lo único que tenia de comestible en todo su templo era una hogaza de pan en la pequeña alacena, pero llevaba allí más de tres días, y dudaba que siquiera siendo comestible.

—Buenos días, Andrea. ¿Qué tienes de dulce, hoy?. —Milo preguntó a la panadera, ya viendo la bandeja llena de bocadillos, parecidos a Brownies, cubiertos de glasé y nueces.

—Bueno días, señor. —La mujer le saludó con una sonrisa, aunque le pareció extraña su pregunta, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compró algún dulce. Enumeró con paciencia cada uno de los platillos que tenía preparados, explicándole qué llevaban cuando él se lo preguntaba.

—Me llevo esa. —Dijo señalando una pequeña torta, luego de conocer su relleno.

Compró pan y mantequilla, un frasco de dulce de frambuesas, té verde, jamón y tres tipos de queso… Azúcar, cereales, y leche. Cuando creyó que ya no olvidaba nada, tenía los brazos completamente llenos, y muy pocas monedas en su bolso. Salió del mercado con una amplia sonrisa, muy difícil de disimular, aun si quisiera hacerlo, y una alegría que parecía totalmente nueva.

—¡Que cara llevas! Parece que te sienta bien la vida en familia… ¿Ya te mandó a hacer las compras?.

Milo frunció sus labios, iba tan abstraído que no vio la figura de Kanon apoyada contra la pared a un lado del puesto de pescado; pero agradeció no verlo, pues cuando cayó en la cuenta de su presencia y de sus palabras, ya lo había pasado. Y eso era lo mejor, estaba de muy buen humor para pararse a discutir con alguien como Kanon.

—¿Dónde estabas, Milo?.

—Fuí de compras, traje el desayuno-almuerzo de hoy…

—Esto es demasiado, incluso si quieres abarcar ambas comidas. —Shun comentó, comenzando a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—Sí, puede que por ahora… Luego necesitarás más. Créeme.

Shun lo miró sin entender, tratando de que le explicara a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Bueno, luego necesitarás comer bien, abundante y variado. —Milo sonrió con algo de vergüenza. —Te conozco en un aspecto… pero tus gustos en cuanto alimentos, no. Bueno a excepción del dulce sobre mi pecho.

Shun se sonrojó al recordar esa noche, mientras veía como el Escorpión preparaba algunos platos frente a él. En uno colocó un trozo de torta, en otro, unas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y otros con dulce, a la espera de que Shun echara luz a una incertidumbre que había nacido en él… : sus gustos.

—Gracias, Milo.

Sus dedos tomaron un trozo de torta, hasta llevarla directo a su boca, limpiando la crema de sus yemas con la lengua, bajo la atenta mirada del octavo guardián. No era bueno que se dejara convencer por las detalladas atenciones del Santo de Oro… Tenía que pensar muy bien eso.

2

A pesar de las insistencias que había tenido, Shun pudo librarse de Milo. Tenía dudas que sacarse, y de seguro no lograría sentirse cómodo de hablar frente al Escorpión. Además, había escuchado que la Sacerdotisa era de muy difícil trato.

—Entra. —Habíale dicho con voz sensual, cuando golpeó la puerta de su salón.

—Disculpe.

—Ah, eres tú… pensé que era la señorita Sahori. Pasa Shun, pasa. —Zahira habló, descruzando sus piernas y bajando de la mesa.

Shun quedó con una expresión contrariada. ¿Acaso…? ¡Era más sano si no preguntaba!... Ya tenía muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Habla, Andrómeda! ¿Viniste a hacerme preguntas, no es así?.

Shun asintió. La mujer gritaba mientras se movía por el lugar, preparando el té… o eso parecía.

—Tienes dudas, eso es comprensible, eres muy joven aun. ¡Y a mí me gusta la carne joven!. —Zahira le sonrió descaradamente. —Pero ese es otro tema; por lo menos no eres el más complicado de los tres.

—¿A qué te refieres?.

Zahira ofreció una taza de infusión, olía a tilo y fresas, también le señaló un lugar donde el Santo de Bronce podía poner asiento mientras conversaban.

—Mira, Mu y Aldebarán tenían y tendrán una relación de pareja conformada, uno de los tantos secretos a voces del Santuario; para ellos esto que le pasa es 'hermoso' y un regalo de los dioses… Tú y Milo se llevan bien, se complementan bastante, no sólo en la cama… aunque aún no han tenido oportunidad de verse en otros ámbitos. Pero tú amas a otro hombre… —Shun bajó la mirada, pensando en Kanon. —Ahora, Afrodita es otro cantar… él ni siquiera acepta su estado, y menos a Saga.

—Perdona, pero… ¿cómo sabes tanto?.

Zahira sonrió, con delicadeza tomó la taza entre sus dedos y la dejó apoyar grácilmente sobre sus labios.

—Ese es mi trabajo, Andrómeda. ¡Yo debo saberlo todo en el Santuario!.

—¿Todo?.

Zahira asintió, tranquila de lo que aseguraba; Shun pareció meditarlo unos momentos, tenía una curiosidad que lo estaba aguijoneando desde hacía cierto tiempo.

—¿Entonces, puedo preguntarte si…?

—¿Si Milo en verdad te ama?. Sí, puedes… pero no veo el por qué deba contestarte, más si tú también conoces la respuesta.

¡Claro que Milo lo amaba!. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero el Santo se lo había demostrado desde el mismo día que estuvieron juntos por primeras vez.

—Además, te estás alejando del asunto que venias a tratar conmigo.

—¡Sí!. —Shun tomó aire, antes de comenzar a hablar. —Es sobre mi estado actual, y el que perdí hace años. —Por un segundo su boca se secó por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que te intriga?. —Mientras hablaba, la mujer se puso de pie, apenas estiró su brazo por sobre su cabeza hasta alcanzar un viejo libro.

—¿Por qué yo?... Quiero decir, entiendo que de una forma soy uno de los 'elegidos', pero… ¿y la vez anterior?.

—Mira Shun, debes saber que la natalidad masculina no era una rareza en el Santuario, no por lo menos hasta que sus puertas se abrieron a las mujeres, y luego a los demás rincones del mundo. —Shun asintió. Sí, eso lo sabía, pero… —Mientras se tenga el poder para gestarlo, cualquier Santo puede hacerlo. Tú lo pudiste hacer, y aun no ganabas ni tu armadura.

Zahira le sonrió, revisando con la vista las cosas que había bajado del estante.

—Mira si eso no demuestra el enorme poder que escondes dentro tuyo.

Shun se sintió más relajado, y no sabía la razón en verdad, pues la sacerdotisa sólo le había dicho cosas que él ya sabía. Quizás porque su opinión valía más que la suya propia.

—Gracias, sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa más.

—Adelante. —Las largas piernas se volvieron a cruzar, demostrando lo hermosas que eran.

—Mi bebé… ,digo, nuestro… él nacera bien, ¿verdad?.

—No lo sé Shun, eso depende exclusivamente de ustedes, del cosmo de ambos y de tu estado exclusivamente. Lo demás es un misterio, incluso para mí. Sé que estos nacimientos son importantes, pero en sí desconozco la razón.

Shun asintió lentamente, pero antes de que saliera de allí, Zahira estiró hacia él un viejo libro.

—Léelo, te resultará interesante.

—Gracias.

Presentó sus respetos a la sacerdotisa, antes de salir de allí. En verdad no había preguntado todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero con lo que había dicho le bastaba por ahora, quizás más adelante volviera a hablar con ella.

3

Salió del salón de Zahira ya entrando en la tarde. A pesar de todo lo que Milo había comprado para él, no había casi probado bocado, por los nervios y por sentirse muy observado por el Escorpión. Tenía hambre, pero temía que si volvía al templo de Milo a saciar su hambre, pasara lo mismo que antes. Milo quería atenderlo, pero aún era muy pronto para ello... él todavía podía valerse por sí mismo, por lo menos para servirse su propia comida.

Se dirigió al comedor central, que ya estaba vacío, pero donde siempre habían canastas a rebosar de frutas de estación, panes y carnes secas. Simplemente algo para engañar su estómago.

Tomó el plato y algunas de los bocados que más sabrosos se le presentaban. Devoró los primeros bocados extrañado del hambre que parecía tener, o tal vez no eran más que los nervios que había tenido desde ayer en la tarde, y sumado a todo el desgaste físico que había tenido con Milo hasta esa madrugada.

—Vaya, vaya… Miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Ya sientes el apetito de una embarazada, Andrómeda?.

Shun casi se atragantó al reconocer la voz de Kanon detrás suyo. El joven Santo no contestó, no iba a caer en su juego.

—En verdad agradezco el haberte mandado a volar ese día… ¿lo recuerdas?. O seria yo quien estaría en lugar de Milo, pobre. —Kanon murmuró muy cerca de su oído. —Lo ví, hace menos de una hora en el mercado… ¿Cómo hiciste para domarlo tan rápido?. Bueno, si estás en ese estado puedo imaginármelo. ¡Asqueroso!.

Shun se volvió hecho una furia, podía soportar que Kanon lo tratara con desdén y punto de sus bromas de mal gusto, o que dijese de él lo que le viniera en gana, pero no iba a permitir que pronunciara el nombre de Milo con su sucia boca.

—No tienes derecho a decir nada sobre nosotros, menos sobre él… Kanon.

—¿No? ¿Estas seguro?. Si no hace mucho declarabas tu amor por mí, y ahora mírate: embarazado de otro hombre. ¿Sabe Milo que era por mí por quien gemías cuando te dejó encinta?... ¿No te sientes mal jugando con ese pobre diablo?.

La sonrisa cínica fue más de lo que Shun pudo soportar, incluso más de lo que podía llegar a creer que el Geminiano usara en su contra.

Sintió las lágrimas quemándole los ojos… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enamorado de una persona como él?. Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía.

—Vete al infierno, Kanon. —Contestó apretando los dientes.

Su estómago se había vuelto una piedra, se sentía asqueado sólo de saber que estaba compartiendo el mismo aire que el Santo de Géminis. Pero nada de eso tenía comparación a reconocer, que al final de cuentas, Kanon había tenido razón.

Lo había hecho, las primeras noches; había pensado en Kanon cuando Milo le hacia el amor, imaginando que eran sus manos las que lo acariciaban, pensando en que era su miembro el que lo penetraba.

¡Él mismo se daba asco!.

¿Por qué había tenido que hacerle algo así a Milo?... Él sólo le había entregado cariño, para que pudiera olvidar a un hombre que no lo amaba, y que no lo iba a amar jamás.

—Shun… ¿Shun, qué sucede?… ¿Qué pasó?.

Hyoga chocó literalmente con él, viendo cómo Andrómeda dejaba caer sus lágrimas libremente, antes de sentir el golpe de su rostro contra su pecho.

—Por dios, Shun. ¿Acaso fue Milo?.

Shun no pudo hablar, explicarle a Hyoga que no era lo que parecía estar creyendo, tan sólo acabó de abrazarse al Cisne. Quería quedarse así hasta que sintiera que ya no podía llorar más.

**Continuará.**


	7. Capítulo 07

Celos y envidias.

**Notas:** Debo darle un enorme abrazo a mi Beta Pleasy Stay, no solo por su trabajo con mis fics, sino también porque sin ella, Milo no sería Milo. ¡Ella me entiende! Gracias Lu.

**Fecha: **02/02/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 07.**

Para cuando Shun pudo calmarse, Hyoga ya se encontraba demasiado histérico. El Cisne odiaba ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera, tan angelical y vulnerable, tan herido… y podía llegara amatar a quien lo hiciera sufrir.

—Dime Shun, cuéntame lo que te hiso… y en dos segundos estará muerto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shun pregunto asustado, pensando en que Hyoga, había visto su enfrentamiento con Kanon.

—¡De Milo! ¿De quién más?... solo dime que fue lo que te hizo.

Shun comenzó a reír, siempre le había encantado ese costado sobreprotector de Hyoga, uno que muy pocos conocían, y que quizás solo saliera a relucir con él.

—No, Hyoga. Milo no le ha hecho nada… al menos nada malo. Él está en su templo tranquilo.

—Oh, lo siento… es que te vi llorar, y pensé…

Shun tuvo que morderse lo labios, reconocía esa mirada, la misma que Hyoga le dedicaba en esos momentos, quería que le cuente, sin la necesidad de pedírselo o preguntárselo, pero…

—No, es que ha sido una noche difícil, agotadora… todo esto de los elegidos, el bebé… creo que había llegado a mi límite. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Mintió de manera descarada, secándose los restos de las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica. Ayudado por su estado actual, no debía de ser difícil que Hyoga creyera que eran las hormonas y cosas por el estilo.

—Ah, claro… te entiendo.

El rubio apenas murmuro, eso también era una pequeña mentira de su parte, pues, ¿Cómo podía él entender lo que Shun sentía con todo eso que le estaba ocurriendo? Pero no tenía otras palabras para demostrarle su apoyo.

Dejo que sus ojos se deslizaran por el vientre de Shun, suavemente. No le terminaba de cerrar eso de la natalidad masculina, se había perdido en la explicación básica, y eso que Shiryu se lo había explicado dos veces. Para él, las cosas eran como se las habían enseñado de pequeño, las mujeres eran las que daban a luz… los hombres no. Además, no podía detener un segundo su volátil imaginación. ¿Cómo sería que se vería Shun con panza?

—¿Te imaginas? Bastante me cuesta controlar las lágrimas ahora, como para colmo sumarle la sensibilidad de un embarazo… voy a estar insoportable.

Hyoga rio con ganas, abrazándose a Shun. Paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

—Eso es imposible, jamás… ni siquiera estando embarazado podrás ser insoportable. Tú eres un amor.

Su abrazo se estrechó, ofreciéndole a Shun esa demostración de cariño, que le hacía tanta falta para olvidar su mal rato con Kanon.

—Disculpen…

Una voz carraspeo detrás de ellos. Shun cerró los ojos al reconocerla, tenía la impresión de que para ser un día común y corriente, y ya ser más de las dos de la tarde, el camino hacia el comedor estaba muy concurrido.

—¿No interrumpo nada importante, no?

—No, nada Milo… es que Hyoga.

—Le doy un abrazo, es mi hermano… ¿lo sabias? —Hyoga enfrento la mirada del Escorpión sin amedrentarse.

Milo gruño algo que el Cisne no llego a entender, se giró hacia Shun, para hablarle sin la intervención del rubio.

—¿Vamos a almorzar, Shun?

Shun dio un respingo al oír la pregunta. Milo apenas subió dos escalones esperando su respuesta. Andrómeda no quería volver a subir, y mucho menos quería que Milo subiera con él, de seguro eso solo serían problemas. Busco una solución a la situación de manera sencilla.

—¿Podemos volver a tu templo, Milo?

El Escorpión asintió, se sintió extraño al oírlo de él, mas encontrándose uno de sus 'hermanos' frente a ellos. Pero si lo hacía de seguro es porque estaba bien.

—Luego nos vemos, Hyoga… gracias.

El cisne le sonrió, y a pesar de la mirada del Santo de Escorpio, beso la mejilla izquierda de Shun con cariño.

Bajaron los tramos cortos de la escalera para retomar el camino a los templos zodiacales, y en muy poco tiempo estaban ambos en la octava casa. En verdad había sido muy poco tiempo, pero al menos le había servido para distender su humor; lo que no podía hacer era ver a Milo a los ojos.

—¿Sucedió algo, Shun?... porque te siento distinto que hoy a la mañana. —Milo sopeso ese 'hoy a la mañana', solo eran dos horas. ¿Qué podía haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo?

Shun lo pensó por escasos segundo, y luego enfrento los ojos azules de Milo.

—Sigo enamorado de Kanon, sé que es estúpido… pero no puedo evitar sentir así. No me parece justo para ti, Milo. —La explicación de Shun fue directa, sin dar vueltas innecesarias a excusas bobas.

—Puedo aceptar eso… —El Escorpión mintió a duras penas.

—Milo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?... no quiero lastimarte.

Milo retrocedió unos pasos, toda esa escena le estaba recreando una familiar de su juventud, tan idéntica que lastimaba… su amistad con Kamus, su amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué debía volver a tropezar otra vez con la misma piedra? ¿No le había bastado con la experiencia pasada?

—Saldré lastimado de todas formas, Shun. El bebé está en camino, y tiene que nacer…

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Luego de que nazca me dejaras?

Shun quiso mentirle, decirle que no… que podía quedarse a su lado hasta que ya no respirara más, pero no podía darle falsas expectativas. ¿Por qué lo haría sufrir más? Lo más probable es que luego, solo fueran los padres de su bebé y nada más… aunque ya no sintiera por Kanon el amor que tanto le había estado pregonando a Milo.

¿Qué clase de futuro podría tener él, después de todo eso?

2

Llevaba un pequeño paquete en las manos, pensó que era lo más acertado en esa caso, aunque no estaba segura, de si esa había sido su mejor elección.

—Entra.

El grito desde dentro la dejo muy mal parada, casi había imaginado que la recibiría de otra manera.

—Permiso, Zahira…

La voz de Sahori apenas se oyó, pero basto para que la sacerdotisa bajara de donde estaba encaramada, y pidiera disculpa por su falta de delicadeza.

—Perdón mi señora, pensé que era otra persona. —Sostuvo la mano pequeña con intención de guiarla a su escritorio. A veces tenia es comportamiento verdaderamente caballeroso, por venir de una mujer. —Aguarde unos minutos y preparare el té.

Sahori sonrió. No se sentía muy segura cerca de aquella mujer, al menos no muy cómoda con sus insinuaciones, si bien le mostraba el respeto que se merecía por ser quien era… Pero era bueno intentar al menos un acercamiento.

—Perdona, sé que había dicho que vendría temprano.

—Descuide, señorita… no se me olvida que es usted una persona sumamente ocupada.

—Sí, bueno… traje algo para acompañar el té.

Athena abrió el pequeño paquete que había llevado, con cuidado. La bandeja asomo a rebosar de galletitas de anís, con dulces o chocolate, en fin una amplia variedad para degustar con la infusión.

Zahira sonrió al temblor de las manos blancas. Tenía algo de diversión el poner nerviosa a su diosa, después de todo, su otro lado era simplemente una joven e inexperta mujer. Aunque no fuera eso lo que en verdad quisiera… ponerla nerviosa, no era su fin, después de todo.

—Usted dirá entonces.

—Es acerca de los acontecimientos de anoche… en verdad, de mis Santos.

—Ah, bien… en lo que va del día, ya he hablado con dos de ellos. Mu vino muy temprano en la mañana, me aventuraría a pensar que no durmió. Y Shun paso hace muy poco por aquí.

Sahori se sorprendió al oír aquello, no tanto por Mu, había logrado ver al Santo de Aries y Aldebarán muy contentos con la noticia… ¿Pero Shun?

—Vaya… ¿Y que necesitaba saber Shun?

—Nada que ya no supiera en verdad. —Zahira regreso al escritorio, con una taza de té humeante.

—Gracias. ¿Entonces?

—Solo le dije lo que necesitaba escuchar… creo que se fue satisfecho.

Athena lo pensó por unos instantes, de todos sus Santos fue una enorme sorpresa que Shun estuviera entre los que Zahira había predicho. Su embarazo no sería fácil, conociendo a Ikki y a lo sobreprotector que era con él.

—¿Crees que necesite alguna ayuda extra?

Zahira parpadeo, curiosa y divertida.

—No, todo lo que necesita, le será brindado por su pareja… si él entiende que debe ser de esa manera. Por lo demás, no necesita nada.

—¿Y… él lo llego a entender, Zahira?

Sahori pareció pensar, que podía tener problemas, por más que haya visto a Milo muy cerca y seguro detrás de Shun.

—No lo sé, no está muy definido… ya que son tres los que bailan allí. —Zahira sonrió a la cara de desconcierto de su diosa. —Shun no está enamorado de Milo, y él lo sabe, y también lo sabe el 'tercero'… pues querrá volver a recuperar lo que perdió.

—¿Cómo? ¡No puede hacer eso! —Sahori se sentía indignada, con lo que su sacerdotisa le decía.

—Bien, por lo que veo… a usted también le gusta la pareja que conforman Shun y Milo.

Sí, no podía negarlo, los había visto en ocasiones fugases, cuando el Santo Dorado del Escorpión saludaba de manera efusiva a Shun, con abrazos o besos sonoros en la mejilla. Si, había visto las miradas, o los rubores que le arrancaban a Shun las galanterías de Milo tenia para con él, aunque jamás pensó que todo eso tendría ese final.

—¿Ellos no están juntos?

—No lo sé, puedo hablarte del destino del embarazo de Shun, pero su relación con Milo… no está a mi alcance.

Sahori asintió, estaba bastante ansiosa con todo eso de las visiones de su sacerdotisa, y de los Santos que llevaban en su interior el poder para llevarlas a cabo. Tenía la inquietud de saber si ellos estarían bien.

—¿Y Afrodita? —Sahori hizo una pausa, tan solo viendo el semblante de su sacerdotisa.

—Ese tema ya es mucho más difícil, mi señora.

Zahira tomo asiento, y mucho aire, lo que tenía que decirle a Athena con respecto al santo de Piscis y su embarazo, al menos le llevaría otras tres tazas de té.

3

Era seguro que volvería a salir herido, por más que no lo quisiera así, por mucho que amara a Shun y a su hijo por nacer. Saldría lastimado inevitablemente… pues volvía a amar sin ser amado.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. —La mueca de su sonrisa, hizo a Kamus preguntarse si en verdad debió felicitarlo.

—¿Estas bien?

Milo había vuelto al mismo punto de partida. Kamus lo conocía y lo entendía, él lo sostendría y contendría, después de todo parecía que solo lo tenía a él.

—Sí, puede decirse que sí. —Volvió a intentar una sonrisa más creíble, pero no tuvo suerte. —Kamus, ¿quieres tener sexo hoy?

El Santo de Acuario se sorprendió al oír aquella pregunta. Hacía años que no la escuchaba, y en verdad en eso momentos era realmente extraño oírla, si estaba enamorado de Shun. Los años en que Milo parecía estar mendigando amor y cariño volvieron a su mente, pero no entendía la razón por la cual lo hacía ahora.

—No, Milo… ¿Tu y Shun…?

—No… solo vamos a tener a ese bebé, y luego…

—No puede ser… —Kamus exclamo luego del silencio prolongado de Milo. —Puede que este confundido, o asustado; quizás simplemente se niegue a reconocer que te ama…

Milo se dejó caer al suelo, sin pensarlo. Kamus entendía lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que no le había explicado nada. Tal vez tenía razón, y estaba pidiéndole demasiado cuando aún era muy joven. Milo había entendido que amaba a Shun, y que viviría por él por el resto de su vida, pero…

—Deberías darle tiempo, es muy joven, y no es fácil la situación que está atravesando. Además, tú puedes conquistarlo, sabes cómo hacerlo.

—Ama a otro hombre.

Milo sonrió de manera triste, Kamus había parecido desesperado al darle ánimos, en hacerle ver que siguiera intentándolo con Shun.

—Estoy seguro que te ama… se ve en sus ojos.

—No, me lo dijo hoy, él sigue amando a Kanon… no importa lo que yo haga.

Kamus retrocedió, extrañado de las palabras de Milo, como si le hubiera golpeado el rostro la información recibida. Pensó unos instantes hasta caer en la cuenta de algo que había visto.

—¿Por eso estaba hablando con él en el comedor?

Milo clavo sus ojos en su compañero; no sabía nada de tal encuentro, y se lo hizo saber a Kamus en su mirada. Pidiéndole que le dijera lo que había visto.

—Kanon le salió al encuentro, Shun tenía un plato en su mano, y lo dejo cuando salió del comedor. No sé por qué, no oí lo que hablaban, pero Kanon sostenía a Shun por el brazo, no sé si lo estaba lastimando… si lo hubiera hecho, yo…

Milo asintió, Kamus no era alguien que podía ver una injusticia y quedarse quieto solo viendo, no era necesario que se lo dijera.

—Pero como Shun le contesto, y se liberó por si solo de su agarre… seguí mi camino.

Por supuesto que Milo le dijo que estaba bien, Kamus no tenía por qué saber lo que él con respecto a lo que había pasado entre Shun y Kanon, que después de todo había sido el inicio de lo suyo con Shun. Aun así no entendía por que estaban los dos juntos.

¡Kanon había rechazado a Shun!

—No sé si hago bien al decirlo, Milo. —Kamus lo pensó muy bien antes de hablar. —Pero Shun salió del comedor llorando.

Fue instantáneo, al oír aquello. Tan rápido como un chasqueo de sus dedos. Fue la ficha que cayó en su cabeza para explicar por qué Shun había cambiado de parecer en menos de dos horas. ¡Y la razón era Kanon!

—¡Voy a matar al infeliz!

—No, Milo… espera.

—Es mejor que me sueltes Kamus. ¡Voy a matarlo me dejes o no!

Milo gritaba y jalaba el completo peso de Kamus junto consigo, a pesar de intentar frenar la rabia del escorpión.

—Milo, vuelve aquí… ¡Solo empeoraras todo!

Kamus gruño, limpiando el hilo de sangre que caía a un costado de su boca, el cual era el resultado del escape de Milo. De todos modos, el Santo de Acuario no estaba dispuesto de dejar que Milo cometiera una locura.

Salió detrás de él, sabiendo que el único lugar donde podrían encontrar a Kanon, seria junto a Saga.

**Continuará.**


	8. Capítulo 08

Celos y envidias.

**Notas: **Octavo capítulo y a dos de terminar la primera parte… ¡Sugoi! Buenas noticias, algo entre Shun y Milo se arregla por lo menos por este capítulo.

**Fecha: **07/02/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 08.**

No podía creer que lo había encontrado tan rápidamente, pero luego de que se liberara del agarre de Kamus, había perdido la noción de muchas cosas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el templo superior, frente a Saga y a Kanon.

Eran gemelos, idénticos, pero Milo sabia diferenciarlos; en verdad no era una gran ciencia. A Saga le tenía algo de estima, y por qué no, de respeto; sin embargo con Kanon… sólo le había despertado malestar, y una necesidad de vigilar sus pasos.

Ahora todo eso se había intensificado hasta un nivel que ni Kanon se podía llegar a imaginar. Así como tampoco pudo imaginarse el recorrido que su puño hizo antes de que llegara a golpear el rostro, cuando sintió la mano en su hombro volteándolo hacia él.

—¡Basta Milo!

—Bastardo…

El Escorpión gruñó, Kamus había vuelto a tomarlo por la espalda, sosteniendo sus brazos, paro evitar que volviera a golpear a Kanon.

—¿Quién demonios te has creído?

—¡No, Kanon! —De nada sirvió el grito de Saga, Kanon devolvió la gentileza de Milo con una buena derecha.

Milo volvió a gruñir, maldiciendo a Kamus por agarrarlo. Pero el Acuariano no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo, además ya Saga había tomado a Kanon de la misma manera.

—¿Ya te enteraste, no es así?

—¿De qué? Basura inservible y traicionera.

Detrás de ellos, Afrodita observaba todo con cara de horror; no era el mejor momento para hablar con Saga, por lo visto.

—De que vas a hacerte cargo de un hijo que pudo ser mío.

—¡Infeliz, voy a matarte!

—¡Milo, basta! —Kamus estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil tratando de detener su enojo.

—Sabes que él me ama, me busca… de seguro piensa en mí cuando le haces el amor.

—¡Cállate, Kanon! —Saga apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello de su hermano, pero eso no lograba hacerlo callar.

—Además, estoy seguro de que si le digo que 'sí'… no lo dudaría ni un segundo, y no serias más que un recuerdo.

Milo quedó inmóvil, ya no se resistía al agarre de Kamus. Lo que Kanon había dicho era verdad, la pura y dolorosa verdad. Shun no lo dudaría, amaba a Kanon, y no habia razón que cambiara ese sentimiento.

—¡Tú lo rechazaste, ahora déjalo en paz!

Kanon abrió sus ojos con desmesura, el jalón que lo dejó en el suelo nada tenía que ver con Milo o Kamus. Su propio hermano había dado su opinión al respecto de lo que pensaba de aquella situación.

—Deja de lastimar al muchacho, Kanon. —Saga sentenció desde lo alto a su hermano, sin perder el detalle de la presencia de Afrodita allí detrás.

Se largó de allí a pasos rápidos, sin embargo tuvo toda la delicadeza del mundo al tomar la mano del Santo de Piscis y alejarlo de aquel lugar de locos.

—Te lo advierto, Kanon… Si vuelvo a verte cerca de Shun, voy a matarte.

Milo apretó los puños. Podría arrojarse sobre Kanon en ese mismo momento mientras estaba en el suelo, su conciencia no lo molestaría por ello, pero sabía que Kamus no lo dejaría hacerlo.

—Quiero ver que lo hagas. —Rió Kanon. —Hazte a la idea, Milo… Lo único que serás para Shun es el padre de su hijo, en los demás aspectos estaré yo.

—Déjalo, Milo… no vale la pena.

La mano de Kamus tomó la suya con tal firmeza que Milo no opuso resistencia cuando lo jaló fuera del templo. Sería muy complicada una batalla entre ellos dos, lo mejor era no dejarse envolver por los trucos de Kanon.

—Pon todo tu empeño, Milo. Verás que ese niño acabará siendo criado por mí.

Kanon acabó murmurando por lo bajo, depositando en su frase más esperanzas que las que en realidad tenia.

No terminaba de entender por qué se comportaba como un verdadero hijo de perra cuando estaba delante de Shun, ni por qué sentía que ahora tenía ganas de ocupar el lugar que tenía Milo a su lado, siendo el padre de su hijo. Por más que le hubiera dicho esas palabras a Shun, daría todo para que el Santo de Bronce repitiera su declaración, y así poder cambiar su respuesta.

2

Era cuestión de tiempo, y de meditación, él podía llegar a entenderlo, sólo necesitaba el tiempo adecuado… Además, siempre había querido lo mejor para su hermano: su felicidad era la suya también.

—¿Vas algún lado, Ikki?

—A caminar antes de volver a hablar con Shun…

El Fénix se giró para enfrentar a Shaka, el rubio Santo comprendía el por qué Ikki necesitaba despejarse antes de enfrentar nuevamente la realidad de su pequeño Otouto; o seria el culpable de que palabras hirientes salieran de sus labios.

Ikki había buscado refugio en el sexto templo, pensando que el ambiente tranquilo y el incienso podían llegar a relajarlo, y ayudarlo a pensar con más calma y claridad. Pero la cercanía de Shaka sólo lograba lo contrario.

—¡Shaka… Ah, Ikki! ¡Ayuda!

La materialización de Kiki en la puerta del templo, tomó a ambos Santos por sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucedió, Kiki?

—El maestro Mu… está…

El pequeño en su nerviosismo señaló el suelo, y fue más que suficiente para que los tres desaparecieran de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aries, Mu estaba todavía en el piso, con un pequeño almohadón debajo de su cabeza.

—¿Se cayó? —Ikki preguntó, corriendo a ayudarlo.

—No sé, estaba de pie y luego…

—No, sólo me mareé; me senté en el suelo… De verdad, estoy bien. Lamento haberte asustado, Kiki.

Las lágrimas del pequeño alumno de Mu, no se hicieron esperar apenas escuchó la voz de su maestro. Comenzó a llorar como el niño que era aún.

—¿Estás seguro que estas bien, Mu?

—Sí, Shaka… Gracias, Ikki. —Mu agradeció la preocupación y la ayuda brindada por el Fénix para ponerse de pie, aunque eso le diera mucha vergüenza.

—¿Y Aldebarán no está?

—Fue temprano al pueblo, ya debe estar por volver.

—No deberías estar solo de ahora en más, Mu. —Shaka anunció, olvidando la presencia del pequeño alumno de Aries, quien ya bastante se sentía inútil.

Shaka lo reprendió de manera suave y protectora. Ikki sólo se mantenía observando a Mu, su rostro sonriente a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas, sabiendo que su mano estuvo todo el tiempo aferrada a su bajo vientre.

No podía creer que allí, la redondez que estaba tomando su barriga, se pudiera ver a simple vista ahora que Mu no vestía su Armadura.

—Lo sé, Aldebarán nada más fue hacer un encargo. Además… —Dijo, viendo a Kiki con detenimiento. —Deja los cuidados excesivos para más adelante, o Kiki y Aldebarán se cansaran de mí.

Shaka sonrió a la risa cristalina de Mu, y a la desesperación de Kiki en contradecir las palabras de su maestro. Jamás podía llegar a cansarse de su maestro. Mu era como su padre, y eso era lo único que al pequeño le importaba; y por ello lo cuidaría, como a su bebé.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano, Ikki?... ¿Él tiene menos tiempo que yo, verdad? —Mu enfrentó los ojos azules, con una sonrisa tranquila.

Shaka sin embargo no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante tal pregunta, no sabía si Ikki estaba preparado para hablar tan sueltamente del asunto como Mu, y en verdad no quería que el Fénix descargara su frustración contra el Santo de Aries.

—No lo sé… aun no he hablado muy bien acerca de eso. —Ikki no sólo le contestó muy cortésmente, contrario a todo lo que había pensado Shaka, sino que hasta le dedicó la sonrisa mas sincera que tenía, a Mu. De esas que sólo dedicaba a su pequeño hermano.

—Oh… —Mu pareció entender, y sólo se limitó a aconsejarlo, sin ánimo de juzgar su posición. —Espero que entiendas lo importante que puede ser para él tu apoyo.

—Sí, lo sé.

A Ikki le gustó la mirada que, sin embargo, Mu le estaba dedicando; algo así como decirle de manera cifrada que se arrepentiría de dejar a Shun solo en esos momentos. Sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente libre una vez más; quizás porque la alegría de Mu era verdaderamente contagiosa y hermosa.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Aldebarán casi gritó al ver a tanto Santo junto en la casa de Aries, pero tanto Kiki como Mu, incluso Shaka e Ikki, se apresuraron a calmarlo.

—Sólo vinimos a ver como estaba, cuídalo… ¡Y no lo dejes solo!

Shaka le advirtió, saludándolos de manera respetuosa antes de salir del primer templo. Ikki seguía el camino de manera silenciosa a su lado, quizás no faltaba mucho para que pudiera enfrentar a Shun nuevamente.

3

La boca le sabía a sangre y a hiel. Su lengua estaba amarga y su estomago parecía un roca dentro de sí. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado a Kanon irse sin darle siquiera un par de golpes más.

Kamus había dejado de escoltarlo, sólo con la condición de que se fuera directamente a su templo; tampoco que Milo quisiera ir a otro lado… simplemente quería relajarse, olvidar a Kanon, y sentir el cálido sudor en el cuerpo de…

—¡Por Athena! ¿Qué demonios te pasó, Milo? —Shun preguntó a penas lo vio atravesar el umbral de su templo.

Hubiera querido permanecer frio, firme y fuerte ante Andrómeda siquiera, pero la preocupación genuina que Shun le mostraba, hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara por completo.

—Nada, sólo fue un pequeño intercambio de ideas.

—¿Ideas?… ¿con quién?

Shun comenzó a temblar antes de que Milo siquiera pensara en contestarle. Tenía una vaga idea… no, mejor dicho: tenía un miedo inmenso de que fuera quien él creía.

Milo se quedó viéndolo, allí estático; tenia la imagen de quien esperaba una noticia catastrófica, solamente para echarse a llorar.

—Con Kanon… —A pesar de todo lo que había pasado por la mente del Escorpión, Shun cambió su expresión de incertidumbre a una de pura rabia.

—Ese malnacido.

Luego de oír aquella exclamación, le costó unos minutos reaccionar en sus movimientos, para detener a Andrómeda que ya estaba a punto de salir del templo.

—¡Oye, espera!… ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Milo lo detuvo, seguro de su fuerza, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con Shun.

—¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearte?

Milo dejo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones salir libremente, y relajó su cuerpo cuando Shun giró su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos.

—Tranquilo… yo lo golpeé primero.

Shun dejó de forcejear en el acto, aun más asustado que antes, sintiendo que ahora sí Milo soltaba su mano alrededor de su muñeca.

Milo reconocía esto y fijó sus ojos en los verdes. No quería pelear de ningún modo con Shun, pero necesitaba preguntarle ciertas cosas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías encontrado con él?

—No me pareció necesario. —Shun evitó dar más explicaciones, acariciando el golpe que Milo tenía a un lado de su boca, y que ya comenzaba a ponerse oscuro. —Sólo se dedicó a decir puras estupideces… ni siquiera le hice caso.

—¡Mientes!... Claro que le hiciste caso, y no sé qué fue lo que te dijo, pero por ello volviste a decirme que no querías lastimarme. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Shun?

Milo levantó la voz de manera inconsciente, aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo, no podía evitarlo, aun tenía muchos sensaciones que le hubiera gustado dejar salir a golpes contra Kanon. Fuera de su templo comenzaba a caer una fina lluvia de primavera, y dentro, Shun volvía a temblar. Jamás había oído a Milo gritar de esa manera desde que habían empezado a tratarse con más intimidad; muchos menos a él.

—¿Te dijo que quería estar contigo, verdad? No me mientas, Shun… ¿Dijo que estaba arrepentido de haberte rechazado?

—No, Milo no. Ya te lo dije, sólo dijo cosas horribles.

Shun negó con la cabeza. Kanon jamás diría algo como eso, y no entendía por qué Milo se lo preguntaba.

—Está bien. Pero si te lo dijera… ¿te irías con él?

—¡No! —Su boca, esa vez, le ganó a su mente.

Y ese 'no', significaba un no rotundo y concreto, y no había más que explicar.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué intentaste alejarte de mí?

—No quiero que digan cosas sobre tí, no quiero lastimarte, ni que te lastimen… Milo, lamento todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar.

Por fin las lágrimas soltaron su caudal, derramándose copiosamente por su rostro.

Milo se abrazó a Shun. Amaba a aquel muchacho, aunque cualquiera pudiera decir que lo suyo había empezado como un simple juego, o simplemente por probar; a él no le importaba lo que pudieran llegar a decir, ahora podía estar seguro de lo que sentía por Shun, y nada mas tendría mas peso que eso.

No importaba si Shun había pensado en Kanon mientras hacían el amor las primeras veces, le importaba qué era lo que sentía ahora cada vez que lo hacía gemir.

—No voy a pedirte que le grites al Santuario entero que me amas… sólo dime si me quieres.

Shun bajó su rostro entre las manos del Escorpión, asintiendo lentamente, cuando aun no tenía el valor de decirlo de frente.

—Me basta con eso.

Shun sonrió a los besos que Milo depósito en su frente una y otra vez.

—Prométeme que no volverás a cruzar ideas con Kanon. —Pero a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupado por la seguridad de Milo.

—Lo haré… sólo si Kanon se mantiene alejado de tí. Te lo prometo si es así.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar los términos del trato, él también trataría de mantenerse alejado de Kanon lo más que pudiera, porque quería que las cosas no empeoraran… o al menos se mantuvieran estables hasta que naciera su hijo.

**Continuará.**


	9. Capítulo 09

Celos y envidias.

**Notas: ¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia!**… Escena de Yuri en la segunda escena, no es relevante a la historia así que si no te gusta, puedes salteártela. Eso es todo.

**Fecha: **07/02/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 09.**

Beso su ombligo con vehemencia. Le fascinaba sentir aquel cosmo diferente entre ellos mientras hacían el amor. Pero cuando Shun descansaba, era solo su vientre, terso y blanco, escondiendo un poder único y fascinante.

Una vez más volvió a despertarse realmente temprano, casi rayando el alba; sintiéndose tranquilo por el hecho de que Shun pasara las noches en su templo sin que hubiera ningún tipo de problema por ello. O por lo menos, eso era lo que creía… después de todo no había visto a Ikki desde el día anterior.

Milo pensó que eso podía llegara a ser realmente malo, tal vez el Fénix estaba enojado por su relación; aunque no había visto a Shun preocupado por el tema. Bueno, quizás porque desde esa noche habían tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar, y entre tantos problemas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del hecho de que su hermano mayor no estaba a su lado.

Veía a Shun en la cama, cubierto a pensar por una manta ligera, tan relajado, tan bonito y suyo… sintió asco de sí mismo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Kamus. De seguro tendría que disculparse con él, por más de una razón, mas tarde. Por suerte, su viejo amigo ya casi no se sorprendía de nada de lo que pudiera salir de sus labios.

Sintió los golpes en la puerta principal del templo y se dirigió hacia allí preguntándose quién podía llegar a ser a esa hora. Se aseguro de que Shun no se hubiera despertado antes de salir del cuarto.

—Saga… ¿Sucedió algo?

—Buenos días Milo, lamento molestar tan temprano. Espero no estar molestando. —El Santo de Géminis saludo con un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza, antes de acercarse a Milo con tranquilidad.

El Escorpión negó, y estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que él ya estaba despierto hacia tiempo, pero Saga no le dejo ni abrir sus labios para hablar.

—Siento mucho lo de mi hermano. —Saga se adelanto a toda palabra que Milo tuviera para decir al respecto. —Pero no vine a hablar de él.

El Escorpión se extraño de eso… ¿De qué tendría que hablar Saga con él, sino era del problema que había tenido con Kanon?

—Solo es una simple pregunta. ¿Cómo se lo tomo Shun?… digo, todo este asunto del 'embarazo'.

Milo asintió, entendiendo a donde iba Saga.

—Bueno, al principio no estaba tranquilo, fue casi un shock para él, pero lo está superando… ahora no esta tan nervioso. Bueno, eso si no pasa algo que cambie la situación.

El comentario de Milo hacía referencia a alguien con nombre, y bastante conocido para ambos, y Saga asintió aun a contra gusto. El Santo dorado de Géminis no entendía bien la actitud de su gemelo, ni las cosas que lo había llevado a rechazar a Shun en ese momento, si no había hecho más que nombrarlo desde el termino de la batalle de Hades.

—Sí, comprendo. Entonces, ¿él lo acepta, verdad?

—Sí, aunque algunos temores tiene… estamos trabajando en eso. —Milo ofreció en respuesta, reconociendo que su mayor temor era saber cómo quedarían ellos luego de que su bebé naciera.

Saga pareció meditar sus palabras unos segundos, todo le indicaba que ni Aldebarán, ni Milo serian un modelo para él. Afrodita no había reaccionado como Shun, mucho menos como Mu, y ahora permanecía encerrado en su templo, totalmente rodeado de rosa rojas; sin dejar que nadie se acerca, y eso también lo incluía a él por sobre todo.

—¿Alves¹ no lo tomo muy bien? —Milo pregunto, apoyándose en una de las paredes de su templo.

—No, está seguro de que es un error de que haya pasado.

—Pensé que él… bueno, él y Mascara.

Saga sonrió de lado, con sus mirada fija en el suelo, sin dejar de pensar cada vez más seguido en que esa podía ser una posibilidad.

—Si, tal vez… en verdad no lo sé. Mascara Mortal es el único que parece poder acercarse a él, entra y sale de su templo cuando se le da la gana, no sé qué creer.

Milo lo observo atónito, había estad en su propio mundo que en un día, el Santuario también parecía haber cambiado mucho, y todo luego del problema que había tenido con Kanon, pues antes había logrado pasar por la casa de Piscis con total tranquilidad.

—Pero tu estas seguro de que su bebé también es tuyo… ¿verdad?

Milo se sintió nervioso de preguntarle semejante cosa. Él había estado seguro al adelantarse frente a todos, porque estaba seguro de la paternidad que compartía con Shun, porque creía conocer a Shun… que al igual que él, no era de los que andaban saltando de cama en cama. ¡Ese era su hijo, sin ninguna duda!

Pero con afrodita… ¿Cómo estar seguro de ello?

—Sí, lo estoy. No me preguntes de porque sé que lo soy… mas sabiendo que ellos. —Saga cayo antes de seguir hablando, no estaba seguro de como llegaría a resolver su situación con Piscis, pero de seguro no lo haría allí, hablando con Milo. —Bien, gracias de todos modos. ¡Y felicidades!

Saga ofreció su mano en señal de saludo, pero Milo tardo en tomarla, le hubiera gustado poder decirle lo mismo al Santo de Géminis, pero no sabía si podía llegar a estar realmente feliz con todo ello.

—Gracias. —Acabo por decir, sin importarle si pensaba o no que le faltaba tacto. —Felicidades para ti también.

—Te lo agradezco. —Pese a todo, Saga le sonrió con ganas. Alzo su mano al comenzara a descender las escaleras.

Milo quedo observándolo, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que Saga si estaba 'feliz' por lo que estaba atravesando. Bueno, él y Shun habían tenido ciertos altibajos, pero no por ello dejo de creer que su bebé no era una buena noticia.

Regreso al cuarto a cerciorarse de que Shun siguiera descansando.

2

No sabía cómo era que había terminado allí, pero no estaba arrepentida de nada.

Decir que lo había pasado bien simplemente, sería faltar a la verdad; jamás imagino que podía sentir tanto placer en una sola noche. Y quizás ese conocimiento era lo que necesitaba por que la imagen de Seiya se terminaba de desdibujar en su mente.

Sentí la frescura de las sabanas sobre sus piernas, y el calor de un brazo ligero envolviéndole el pecho. Aun estaba cubierta de una capa fina de sudor, y sus cabellos se adherían a su espalda y brazos.

Se giro para ver de frente a su acompañante. Sonrió a ver a Zahira tan desnuda como ella, son su cuerpo fibroso y bien proporcionado, sus pechos pequeños pero bien redondos. Era tan femenina sin aquella túnica gris, pero no perdía presencia, no dejaba de demostrar que era una mujer fuerte sin ser demasiado masculina.

—Zahira. —Athena llamo suavemente. —Ya amaneció.

Se sonrojo cuando la sacerdotisa, aun dormida, estrecho se abrazo a su alrededor, haciendo que sus pechos se ciñeran aun mas entre sí.

—Jamás había despertado con tan hermosos sueños.

La mujer sonrió mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta la cadera de Sahori, no importaba lo que su Diosa pensara. Lo que ella le había demostrado era tan solo una pequeña parte del todo el placer que le podía llegar a proporcionar, si ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo.

—No, Zahira… debo…

—Solo serán unos minutos, mi Señora, no la demorare mas de eso.

Athena gimió, al paso de los labios húmedos, sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus besos, a la yemas de sus dedos, que exploraban suavemente una vez más su piel.

—Zahira. —Sahori jadeo aquel nombre, cuando labio con labio se unieron para proporcionar más placer del ya conocido.

Los dedos finos de Sahori se asieron al descolorido cabello de su sacerdotisa, gimiendo de manera casi escandalosa. Y ella que pensaba que ya no podía sentir más excitación; sentía la lengua cálida deslizarse sobre su delicado clítoris.

—¡Por Cronos, Zahira!

Sahori jadeo, presa de un orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo por entero.

—Hasta aquí puedo llegar, por lo menos por motus propio, mi Señora. —Zahira sonrió al verla tratar de recuperar el aliento.

Beso su frente con dulzura, una y otra vez, hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Para cuando Sahori se sentó en la cama, estaba sola en el cuarto. No había más que libros apilados por todas partes, y un juego de té sobre el escritorio de madera.

No pensó en que acabaría sola allí, pero también entendía que no podían salir las dos juntas de la habitación, aunque ella no tenía vergüenza, ni miedo de nada.

Técnicamente, seguía estando tan pura y _virgen_, como era que se esperaba que fuera ella. Una Diosa pura, sabia… y todas esas otras cosas.

Sintió la humedad bajar por sus piernas, cuando bajo de la cama. Había sido _víctima_ de una mujer mayor que ella, alguien que supuestamente también era pura como una doncella. No solo porque era el Oráculo principal del Santuario, sino también… porque esa había sido su elección.

Se vistió lentamente, tomándose mas tiempo del que, sabía que disponía.

Escucho pasos fuera del cuarto y la voz de Zahira, luego como las risas juveniles de las muchachas llenando la habitación contigua. No era raro para ella imaginarse a la sacerdotisa coqueteando con ellas como siempre lo hacía con ella… y no le importo, casi.

Prendió el último broche de su túnica de gasa, y salió del cuarto con la cabeza en alto. Su caminar se cruzo con dos doncellas y un sacerdote tan viejo como el mismo Santuario.

Pero no hubo ningún tipo de murmuraciones. Tan solo respetuosos saludos, mientras su manto cortaba el aire a su paso.

3

Ikki se decidió a hablar con Shun, solo luego de haber desayunado, así tendría más fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

—Estás listo, por lo que veo. —Comento Shaka casi de manera ausente, al verlo parado en la puerta de su casa.

Ikki no contesto, solo sonrió de forma despreocupada, casi feliz.

Subió las escaleras con dirección a la octava casa. Lo cual era malo, pues no quería ver a Milo, solo deseaba hablar con su hermano. Busco con su vista la presencia del Santo de Escorpio, y no lo hayo en las inmediaciones, ni una vez dentro del templo, como tampoco a su hermano. No quería tener que llegar allí y acabar preguntarle por Shun, así que se adentro a la parte privada del lugar, con cautela.

Su semblante serio era imposible de cambiar, estaría a la defensiva, por si le tocaba tener de defender su postura., la cual ni siquiera sabía cuál era.

—Milo, ¿ya volviste? —La voz dulce de su Otouto le llego desde el lado derecho del templo, donde de seguro estaba la habitación del Escorpión. —Niisan…

Shun pareció realmente sorprendido, pensó que había sido Milo el que había entrado al templo, con los brazos llenos de cosas ricas para desayunar.

—Si… soy yo, Shun. —Ikki le contesto, de manera suave.

El fénix se sentía un invasor en la intimidad de su hermano pequeño, aunque lo hubiera hecho muchas veces ya, esa era diferente; tan solo porque lo veía vistiendo aquella túnica, que debía ser obviamente de Milo, por cómo le quedaba de grande. Sus pies desnudos sobre el mármol gris del piso, le daban una apariencia inocente.

Ikki alejo sus pensamientos, y se concentro en lo que había pensado.

—Vine a hablar contigo, Shun.

—¡Volví! Shun, traje tarta de arándanos, no sé si te gusta, pero la panadera dijo que estaban en estación y yo… oh…

El ambiente de solemnidad se esfumó con la intempestiva entra de Milo, que como Shun lo había pensado, llego con los brazos llenos de cosas.

—No se preocupen, estoy afuera… hablen tranquilos. —Milo sonrió con timidez, mientras le daba espacio para que hablaran con real intimidad.

—Gracias Milo. —Shun susurro sabiendo que su compañero lo oiría. —Dime, niisan.

Ikki sintió el tono de voz en su hermano, y enseguida pudo reconocer que Shun también había adoptado una posición defensiva, lo cual le daba una pauta de que no llegarían a entenderse sin antes…

Shun a veces podía llegara a ser tan duro como él.

—Lo siento, solo vine a pedirte perdón. En verdad no quise tratarte de esa forma tan dañina. Solo…

—Está bien, lo sé Ikki, no hace falta que digas mas. Esto nos tomo de sorpresa a ambos si te sirve de consuelo.

Shun sonrió, sintiendo que su postura anterior se desarmaba por completo, y quizás por eso, Ikki no tuvo más remedio que imitar su sonrisa. Podía estar seguro al pensar que todo aquello había tomado por sorpresa a su hermano, y que había tenido mucho en que pensar para estar bien con aquella situación. Y de seguro también podría apostar su Armadura Divina, a que el único contento al cien por ciento ahí, era Mu.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor… más tranquilo, ahora. ¿Desayunaste, niichan?

Ikki solo asintió. Shun se acerco a la mesa donde Milo había descargado las compras del día, para cortar un trozo de la tarta.

—Aun necesito pasar por mi cuarto a buscar algo más de ropa.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

La pregunta de Ikki no tuvo un tono específico, simplemente el deseo de saber que era lo que Shun tenía planeado hacer de ahora en más.

—Bueno, digamos que en sí, no lo había pensado aun. No hablamos de eso con Milo, aunque no creo que le moleste que decida quedarme.

—No, parece que está más que a gusto con la noticia.

—Sí, la verdad es que está fascinado.

Shun acabo por bajar el pedazo de tarta con un vaso de agua, no era de su agrado, pero era mejor eso que ahogarse.

—Sientes algo más de hambre… por lo que veo.

—Solo un poco, pero es porque Milo compra cosas ricas. —Shun sintió sonrojarse, no era como si él estuviera sintiendo algún tipo de antojos o aumento en su apetito como lo decía su hermano mayor, era que simplemente las cosas que Milo compraban se veían deliciosas y las comía de goloso solamente.

Ikki lo vio sonrojarse, y creyó que mejor era guardar todas aquellas preguntas que aun tenia sin respuestas para más tarde. No era lo mejor para lo preocupado que estaba por Shun, pero tal vez era lo mejor para continuar poniendo a su Otouto en mas situaciones incomodas.

No podía preguntarle cuando era que había empezado su relación con Milo, y mucho menos que era eso de que había perdido un 'embarazo' antes.

Pero no podía simplemente callar esas voces dentro de su cabeza… quizás si se sinceraba con Shun, le tocaría hablar en igualdad de condiciones.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales: **¿Yuri?... si, Yuri, tampoco fue una cosa así como que muy grande, una escenita ínfima… si bien a casi nadie le debe parecer graciosa una escena lésbica entre Sahori y 'alguien más', a mi me pareció justa hacia el amor y devoción que Zahira le demuestra a su señora.

1: ¿Alves?… Si, Alves. No me pregunten porque, pero me pareció que sería un nombre ideal para Afrodita.


	10. Capítulo 10

Celos y envidias.

**Notas:**

**Fecha: **09/02/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Celos y envidias.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Shun se acomodo una vez más, sintiendo que a pesar de ser primavera el frio del mármol pasaba a través de la túnica que Milo le había facilitado.

—Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría?

—Sí, ya son más de dos años. ¡Mucho tiempo!

—Ya lo creo. —Shun acabo de silbar, y quizás era lo único que podía hacer para hacer notar su asombro, pues su charla ahora era solo en susurros.

Habían buscado un lugar más reservado, pero acabaron sentados en las escaleras detrás del templo de Escorpio, así Milo también podía desayunar tranquilo.

—Y como veras… no fuiste el único que oculto una relación. ¡No debí tratarte de ese modo!

Shun no contesto, era extraño oír de la misma boca de su hermano, que estaba manteniendo una relación amorosa con ni más ni menos que Shaka de Virgo.

—Creo que lo que más me shockeo, fue pensar en que si Shaka y yo… —Ikki se detuvo, lo avergonzaba mucho tratar eso con su hermano menor, pero aun creía que sería lo mejor. —Digo, que si hubiésemos hecho el amor… estaríamos en la misma situación que ustedes, tal vez.

—Puede ser… —Shun trago saliva, sin decidirse a preguntar, pero con su curiosidad a tope. —¿Eso significa que ustedes…?

Ikki sintió su cara arder. ¿Era necesario que se lo preguntara? Si saltaba a la vista, luego de lo que había dicho.

—No, Shaka es…

—Sí, la reencarnación de Buda. Lo sé. —Shun pareció meditarlo apenas acabo de preguntar. Y tal entendimiento le daba una pauta de lo que su hermano era como persona y hombre. —¿Lo amas, Niisan?

¡Claro que sí! Fue su propia respuesta mental. El sexo no era la única forma de demostrar amor y cariño, y que Ikki demostrara ese respeto hacia la vida de Shaka… y aun así.

Ikki asintió seguro. Jamás había pensado en que la falta de intimidad con el Santo de Virgo pudiera llegar a dañar sus sentimientos por él.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Bueno, tu sobrino y yo lo estamos.

Con una sonrisa, Shun puso su palma sobre la mano de Ikki, y ambas juntas sobre su vientre.

—Enciende tu cosmo, niichan.

Ikki obedeció, sintiendo como leve vibrar del pequeño cosmo resonaba con el suyo. El Fénix sonrió, presa de un júbilo que jamás creyó que podía sentir, o más bien, como si fuera algo que ya había vivido antes.

Seguramente, en algún momento de su niñez, cuando su madre había tomado su pequeña manito y la abría puesto sobre su redonda barriga, haciéndole sentir el latido de quien era su pequeño hermanito. Ahora era a su 'sobrino' al que sentía.

—Su cosmo es igual al tuyo.

—Ahora, en realidad tiende a parecerse más al de Milo, sobre todo cuando… —Shun se apresuro a cerrar su boca, asustado por lo que fue pasas de decir.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hacemos… el amor.

Ikki sonrió, el rubor en las mejillas de Shun quizás era igual al que había tenido él, al confesarle a su Otouto que salía con Shaka.

—Sí, es lógico. Bueno, por lo que llegue a entender. —Ikki rio con nerviosismo. —él trasfiere su como en esos momentos… ¿no es así?

Shun, ahogo una risita, claro que hacía más que transferirle cosmo, mientras hacían el amor… claro que eso no se lo diría a su hermano mayor.

—Si… eso es lo que me explico Zahira. Pero nuestro bebé nacerá con un cosmo único, totalmente diferente a los nuestros.

—Es obvio, no hay en el mundo un cosmo igual a otro… ni siquiera los nuestros se parecen.

Eso era cierto, sus cosmoernergias eran diferentes como lo eran sus caracteres, pero ellos tenían un lazo diferente, incluso más fuerte que el mismo cosmo.

—Shun, quiero que seas feliz… ¿Lo serás junto a Milo?

—No lo sé, ya te dije que… esto no estaba ni medianamente en mis planes, simplemente se dio de este modo. —Shun se detuvo, alzando la vista hacia el templo, allí donde Milo estaba preparando su desayuno. —Pero Milo me ama de una manera, a la que todavía no le he podido poner nombre, niisan.

—¿Podrá hacerte feliz?

—Eso tampoco lo sé, pero si fuera por él… te diría que morirá en el intento.

Estaba seguro de que lo haría de esa forma. Podía llegar a creer que Milo se había enamorado de si, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, luego de haber sido rechazado por Kanon, aunque tal vez el Escorpión no lo dijera.

2

El Santuario entero estaba en una relativa calma, quizás porque nadie sabía el ataque de histeria que tenia preso a Afrodita, y por ello ya casi nadie estaba al pendiente de todo el asunto de los elegidos, y de todos los rumores que ellos habían acarreado.

Sahori entendía un poco más acerca de la finalidad de los tres nacimientos por venir. La charla que había tenido con Zahira le había dado en que pensar; y no solo acerca de ese tema en particular.

El asunto más complicado seguía siendo el santo de Piscis, Saga aun no conseguía convencerlo de que saliera de su templo, o al menos lo dejara pasar a él.

Mu y Aldebarán, eran una pareja feliz, como si ambos hubieran esperado un acontecimiento por el estilo, para dar por consagrada su relación.

Shaka, a pesar de todo lo 'intimo' que el Fénix pudiera haber contado sobre ellos, estaba contento de que se hubiese sincerado con su hermano de tal forma, y ahora Shun supiera de su relación. Por lo menos, ahora dejaría de fruncir el seño cada vez que su hermano mayor decía ir al templo de Virgo a meditar.

Shun había vuelto a pedir su desayuno cuando Ikki se retiro, de seguro al séptimo templo. Milo no puso ninguna objeción a eso, no le importaba cuanto podía llegar a subir de peso Shun, mientras estuviera sano y fuerte para su embarazo. En realidad no le importaba nada que subiera de peso porque si, Shun lo traía de cabeza, así y pesara cien kilos más.

Aprovecho el tiempo que Athena les había dado, por lo menos tenía unos días sin la necesidad de montar sus guardias, ni que lo requirieran. Tan solo pasaría los días, tardes y noches, tratando de hacer que Shun se acostumbrarse a la idea de tener que dar a luz, aunque aun no sabía muy bien como seria aquello; y también que se acostumbras e a su cercanía constante, y posible relación luego del alumbramiento.

—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo, Shun? —Milo sonrió, mientras Shun dormía una siesta, al resguardo del sol de la tarde.

Las piernas apenas cubiertas con las sabanas, y su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. Era todo un cuadro para deleitarse.

Milo dibujo una mueca aun más anchas en sus labios, cuidar del sueño de Shun no era lo único que hacía, allí sentado, a un lado de la cama. Su imaginación estaba totalmente liberada, y jugaba con la situación. A veces se imaginaba que el estomago de Shun crecía mucho allí mismo, mientras lo veía dormir.

"Sera un niño grande". Se decía a sí mismo, sin moverse del lugar.

También podía olvidar por completo el insipiente vientre de Andrómeda, y su mente depositaba a un pequeño dormido a su costado. Y no era exagerado al decir que era pequeño.

La criatura era diminuta, con sus pequeñas manitos cerradas en puño, y una manta clara cubriéndole el cuerpo. No tenia cabello, solo una pelusa clara en la coronilla de su cabecita, y no podía decir a quien de ello dos se parecía más.

—De seguro que será idéntico a Shun.

Milo susurro, subiendo a la cama con cuidado. No tenía intenciones de despertarlo, ni aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerle el amor, tan solo quería permanecer a su lado, como cuando acababan de tener relaciones y simplemente se quedaban tranquilos hablando de cosas simples.

—¿Milo, vas a dormir? —Shun pregunto, al sentir el peso extra sobre el colchón.

—No, solo estaré aquí, tú duerme.

Shun se giro sobre la cama, quedando frente a Milo. Sus ojos se cruzaron de manera que cada uno pudo leer el pensamiento del otro sin ningún problema. Milo sonrió al abrir sus brazos, dejándole a Shun el espacio suficiente para que se acercara cómodo a su pecho.

Se abrazaron sin que importara el calor reinante en la habitación, se abrazaron porque tenían ganas de hacerlo, porque sentía que eso era lo que les estaba faltando.

—¿Quieres jugar un rato? —Shun pregunto sonriendo, preso entre los brazos fuertes.

—No, no quiero arruinar el momento.

Shun simplemente bufó, no era esa la respuesta que quería escuchar precisamente. Pero se sintió tranquilo al volver a relajarse sobre las sabanas. No tenia sueño en verdad, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a algún lado, aunque aun debía ir a buscar sus ropas y pertenencias.

3

Si era una amenaza se la tendría que tragar, de nada servía que intentara disuadirlo, lo haría de todas formas, y a cualquier precio.

Porque era lo único que le quedaba, un as bajo su manga, y debía usarla si quería obtener aquello que tanto estaba deseando.

Subió las escaleras con prisa, le pareció raro ver al Santo del Fénix sentado en las escalinatas del templo de Virgo, pero no tenía el tiempo para meditar en las razones de ello. Su destino era la casa de Escorpio.

Shun ya no estaba en la habitación del templo superior, aunque su ropa y cosas seguían allí, así que el único lugar en el que podía encontrarlo era en la octava casa, aunque eso lo llevara a enfrentarse directamente con Milo. Era un precio muy alto, que estaba dispuesto a pagar, con tal de obtener lo que era y seria suyo.

—¡Shun! —Gritó de manera escandalosa al llegar a la puerta del templo.

Adentro no había signo de que hubiese alguien, pero él espero con paciencia. No era que tuviera tiempo de sobra, pero estaba seguro que al final del día Shun seria suyo… aunque se moría de ganas de verlo en ese mismo momento.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido… creí haberte advertido.

La primera figura en dejarse ver, como Kanon podía llegara a prever, fue la del Santo de Escorpio… vistiendo su armadura.

—¡Vete al infierno Milo! Vine a hablar con Shun, y tú no puedes evitarlo. —Kanon siguió elevando su voz, tratando de llamar la atención del joven que quería que saliera de esa casa.

—Lograras hablarle cuando pases por sobre mi cuerpo inerte…

—Esa es una invitación difícil de negar, Milo.

Ambos encendieron sus cosmos, de manera que llenara su alrededor de manera amenazante.

Milo lamio sus labios, sería un placer clavarle sus agujas hasta verlo desangrándose en el suelo.

—¡Entonces, inténtalo!

Kanon sonrió, tanto despliegue de poder y cosmo, había logrado llamar la atención de más de un Santo Dorado. El Fénix y Seiya entre ellos, y hasta la misma Athena se acercaron a averiguar a qué se debía su pelea.

—¡Deténgansen! ¡Es una orden!

Aioria gritaba, sin sentido, pues ninguno de los dos detenía sus ataques.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Seiya, cuando vio llegas a Saga. Como si supiera loa razón de la pelea, solo porque su gemelo estaba en ella.

Claro que él si lo sabía, pero ya había decidido no meterse, bastante tenía con sus propios problemas.

—Milo, Kanon… deténgansen ahora. —La voz de Athena cruzo el lugar, cortando el aliento de los que observaban la lucha sin intenciones de meterse.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso al grito. Tenían un objetivo en mente, y ese era Shun, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cederlo.

—¡Basta, dejen de pelear!

Esa voz, el tono casi angelical, los helo a ambos en el acto.

Shun, aun con la túnica de Milo, y sus pies descalzos sobre el mármol frio, apareció en la puerta del templo. Su rostro completo bañado en lágrimas, y sus manos aferradas a cada lado de la túnica.

—Shun.

—No tienes derecho ni siquiera a hablarle. —Milo gruño, al intento de Kanon. Era un golpe de la espalda, pero no le importo, no le parecía bajo en esos momentos, sino totalmente necesario.

—Por favor Milo, basta. —Andrómeda le pidió, suplicando que se detuviera.

Milo permaneció de pie, observando a Shun sin entender por qué lo detenía. Después de todo… ¿Shun aun amaba a Kanon?

Kanon supo aprovechar ese momento para quitarse a Milo de encima. El golpe fue directo a su estomago, haciéndolo volar lejos.

—Shun… —Kanon casi había alcanzado a Andrómeda, si no fuera por los pasos que Shun retrocedió al mismo tiempo de su avance. —Quédate conmigo, Shun… No me importa lo del bebé, luego de que lo tengas, quédate conmigo.

—¡No! —Milo gimió con dolor. Su temor era justamente ese, que Kanon recurriera a esas palabras, que podían causar un efecto devastador en la vida de Shun.

—¿Qué dices, Shun? Tú en verdad me amas a mí. Te propongo que estés conmigo…

Shun sintió que el pecho se le había endurecido de golpe. Sabía que su escena estaba siendo observada por varias personas, tanto amigos, como ajenos a ellos, pero no era eso lo que más le importaba…

Trago saliva, teniendo aun frente a si a Kanon, y detrás de él a Milo, dolorido por el último golpe del gemelo… y temeroso de su respuesta.

Sus pies se movieron, y con ellos la tela suave de la túnica, con la cadencia de su movimientos delicados. Bajo apenas unos escalones, hasta estar a la altura de Kanon. Le sonrió al abrazarse a él con cuidado.

Mientras Milo se dejaba caer sin fuerzas sobre los escalones.

**Fin.**

**(De la primera parte)**

**Notas Finales:** Lo sé, no hace falta que dejen Reviews insultando a mi persona, ni a familiares cercanos, ni nada por el estilo… este fanfic siempre estuvo planeado para que acabara así. Bueno no, en verdad terminaba peor, pero lo acabo de arreglar. En la segunda parte verán el resultado de esta escena cortada.

Besos, y gracias a tantos que dejaron Reviews, lo pusieron en favoritos y a los que lo leyeron simplemente.


End file.
